Future's Past
by Grykon
Summary: Mining Accident leaves Tom and Kes stranded in the past. B'Elanna and Harry struggle to find a way to rescue them, while Janeway tries to decide if they should. Alternate ending epilogue included. Full story now in 5 chapters.
1. Future's Past

Welcome to my ST:Voyager Fanfic, first I would give this a rating of PG, the characters, Eugene, Ensign Ladise, Ensign Sato, EMN1 and 'the woman', the planet Nutera 4, this story as a whole belong to me. Starfleet, Star Trek, Star Trek concepts and technology and all other characters within this story belong to their copyright holders. A basic knowledge of Star Trek 23rd Century, Voyager and especially Future's End will help in reading this. I wrote this just prior to the start of season 3 about 2x19, I added/changed some scenes following Future's End (3x09), changing the Stardate to reflect the new time it takes place at, and a minor change was made, to give a couple of unnamed characters the names of some Crewmen from the show following Good Sheppard (6x20). Constructive feedback is welcomed, 'Your writing sucks' or other such feedback is not constructive, do not waste your time or mine.

"Future's Past"

"Captain's Log: Stardate 50326.6"

Capt. Janeway stands just behind and to the left of Lt. Tom Paris operating the Con station; she looks up at Commander Chakotay and Neelix standing up by Operations.

"Captain Kathyrn Janeway reporting, U.S.S. Voyager and Her crew are once again well into their return trip to the Alpha Quadrant after being returned here by Capt. Braxton. We are about to enter orbit of Nutera 4, which is an uninhabited Class M planet, which sensors show to have Dilithium."

Janeway moves directly behind Lt. Paris and continues. "On an important note, the many trials of the voyage, the stress of being out of touch with 'home' and being stranded back in the Delta Quadrant by Capt. Braxton trying to right time has taken a lot of morale out of the Ship's crew. At the Morale officer's suggestion I am extending limited shore leave to the men and women of Voyager." "Capt., we're now in standard orbit of Nutera 4, ready to beam down the mining team," Paris reports.

The Capt. smiles down at Tom, "Very well Mr. Paris, inform the mining team to beam down and to start operations. Commander," Janeway turns again to face Chakotay, "upon advice from our Morale officer, I believe you should start crew rotation and getting off duty personnel down to the planet's surface for some relaxation."

Chakotay looks at Neelix and smiles a bit, "Of course Capt., it has been awhile." Chakotay turns toward

Operations, then stops, "Capt., when should I put you down?" Janeway closes her eyes and smiles at Chakotay's insinuation, "I'll let you know Commander," she replies.

Chakotay smiles to himself, "Of course Capt., anytime you'd like." He begins discussing the off duty personnel with Ensign Kim. Janeway sits down in the Command Chair as a female Ensign walks up to Paris. "I relieve you, Sir." Paris looks up at the Ensign and smiles, "Why thank you Ensign Sato, and you're very prompt at that." As he stands, "We're in a standard orbit of Nutera 4, and we have a mining team of 8 on the planet's surface at this time."

The Ensign nods her head as she takes over at the Con. Tom steps quickly to Operations and looks at Chakotay, "If there isn't any problem Commander, I'd be delighted to help you out, some what." Noting Chakotay's puzzlement Tom continues. "You know, in figuring out who you should send down to the planet first, that sort of thing."

Chakotay smiles, and Kim laughs shaking his head. "Why thank you Mr. Paris, but I thought maybe you'd rather go down with the first group to the planet's surface." Paris smiles first at Kim and then resumes a more formal look at Chakotay, "Well Sir, I believe I will have to follow your guidance then, if you feel it's more important for me to go down to the planet, who am I to argue?"

Chakotay laughs openly and clasps his hand unto Tom's shoulder, "Have a good time Tom, and be careful." As the Lt., left the Bridge Chakotay turns to the Capt. "Capt., the first group of crew members is ready and waiting." Janeway looks to her armchair console, "Very well Commander, you may proceed."

Janeway begins thinking as she sits and watches the computer report as the different personnel are transported to the surface. 'Are we doing the right thing? Maybe we should just go ahead and find ourselves a nice quiet planet and put down roots. Starfleet would eventually find us, or our descendents.' Her face comes up and her eyes lock onto the view screen showing the planet they now orbit.

Tom Paris was moving quickly throughout his quarters wearing a pair of white shorts and loafers searching for a shirt. He's been in uniform for far too long. Even with all the Holo-deck time, his taste of Earth of 1995 has given him a bad case of 'Earth Fever', he absolutely had to get off the ship. Finally he finds a blue and white-stripped shirt, pulling it on; he stops and checks his hair. Satisfied with his appearance after running a comb through his hair, Tom heads for the door.

As he starts to step out he stops and walks back to the replicator and speaks, "Computer, use three of my rations and give me Paris picnic basket number 2." After a few moments the whine of the energy matrix stops and Tom pulls a large basket out of the replicator, and after a quick check of the contents Tom hurries toward the Transporter room.

Kes and B'Elanna were walking down the corridor talking as Tom came into view. They stop as their eyes take in Tom's legs. "Ladies, may I interest either or both of you in a picnic lunch on the surface?" Tom asked with a wide grin. B'Elanna shook her head, "Sorry Tom, I have to get the reactor ready for processing the Dilithium."

Kes was still looking Tom over, "I'd love to Tom." Tom nods to B'Elanna as he extends his arm and begins walking with Kes toward the transporter room. B'Elanna stood for a few moments watching as they left. As the door closed behind them B'Elanna sighed, then continued on her way.

Kes walked up unto the Transporter Pad as Tom walked up to the Transporter Chief. "Hi Chief, can I have a look at the beam down site? I'd like a place everyone else hasn't migrated to." The Chief steps back as Tom quickly looks through the designated shore leave area. "I think this spot would be really nice Chief," Tom points to an area about 50 feet up a small hill, over looking a valley on one side. The Chief nods her head and Tom walks onto the pad.

A few moments later Kes and Tom are looking out over a lush valley, much like any other Tom has seen. The sunshine was striking their bodies and the warm air caressing their skin, and enticing their nostrils with the fragrance of wild flowers. Looking out at the valley, and listening to the sounds of nature Kes said, "Its days like this that make me glad I'm alive." Kes could see some distance out several groups of people setting up different recreational games volleyball, softball, and someone was setting up a grill.

Tom cleared his throat and as Kes turned around she saw a large blanket lying on the ground, the basket opened revealing several containers of food. "Dinner is served," Tom said as he stood and bowed to Kes. Kes giggled but took Tom's hand as she sat down, these Federation people while so different from her own, they were still so similar. Taking out several containers Tom introduced Kes to what he called 'Southern style food.' Kes tried the fried chicken first, and found it a bit spicy but very good. The red beans and rice she thought she was in heaven, but the mashed potatoes and Cajun gravy was her favorite.

B'Elanna stood in Engineering watching the progress of the team digging for the Dilithium crystals. It was slow work she thought, but it would be worth it, as it would give them a large reserve in case anything was to happen to the other crystals. Then she turned to check the progress of the team refitting the reaction chamber of one of the Auxiliary Impulse Engines so they could refine the crystals once they had them.

B'Elanna heard the doors to Engineering open then close, a moment later she heard Capt. Janeway speak to her. "How's it going Lt.?" Turning sideways from the console so Janeway could see, "It's going slow on the planet Capt. But since we had converted the reaction chamber into a processing chamber once before, it's going much quicker. I believe we should have it online within the hour. The Dilithium should be up here in a few days." "Good work Lt. I would also like to remind you that your duty shift ends in two hours, I would like to see you on the planet surface having fun."

B'Elanna smiled at the Capt. they were so much alike. They're duties and responsibilities always coming first. "I will take that as a direct order Capt." Smiling back at B'Elanna Janeway started to walk away. The intercom in engineering suddenly came to life, "Ensign Kim to Capt. Janeway." Her head slumped a bit, and then her hand rose to touch the Combadge on her uniform, "Janeway here" "Capt. we are getting signs of an energy build up at the excavation site."

Janeway's face quickly turned from annoyed to concern. "What kind of energy Ensign, and is there any danger?"

"Unknown Capt., the energy field is too intense." "Contact the mining team; advise them to stop all. . ." "Capt. we've lost contact with the team. The intensity of the energy field is sufficient to block all sensors and communications."

B'Elanna begins working fast on the console, "Capt., I'm attempting to narrow the bandwidth of the sensors." "Ensign Kim, who's the closest personnel to the site", Janeway asked. "Checking, Capt. Tom and Kes are about 10 meters to the caves." Tom was explaining to Kes about the rules of softball when, "Janeway to Lt. Paris". Taping his Combadge, "Go ahead Capt." "Sorry for interrupting Tom, but there is a problem at the excavation site. We've lost contact with the Away team due to an energy field, you and Kes are closest." Kes and Tom rose quickly. "Aye Capt. we're on it, Paris out."

As Tom and Kes moved quickly towards the caves, back in the bushes and trees an energy field crackled briefly to life and just as quickly dissipated, leaving a figure masked by the shadows of the trees watching and murmuring softly. Tom made it to the opening of the cave first. Tapping his Combadge he spoke. "Paris to Voyager, we're at the mouth of the cave. The energy field must be immense; I can feel the hair on my body standing on end. I need a tricorder." "We're beaming you a tricorder and phaser now Tom, be careful," Chakotay warns.

The soft whine of the transporter erupts, and then quickly dies, and Tom picks up the tricorder and phaser. "Thanks Commander, we're going in to investigate." A second hailing chirp comes through the Combadge as Lt. Tuvok speaks. "Lt., maintain an open channel at all times, is that understood?" "Loud and clear Tuvok" Tom replied quickly.

Tom opens up the tricorder, and begins scanning the mouth of the cave. Kes looks at the tricorder, then to Tom. "What's it reading Tom?" "Massive energy field, it's fluctuating intensely. There, it seems to have leveled out. Let's go." Kes nodded her head as they moved into the cavern. The light of the markers put up by the mining team lead their way, though it seemed the further they went in, the darker it got. "The tricorder's readings are going nuts Kes, they show the energy field is decaying, but now I'm registering some kind of phase shift." "Should we continue on Tom?" Kes replies.

Tom shakes his head, "I think we should continue Kes, but wait...now I'm not reading the energy field at all." Tom touches his Combadge, "Paris to the Mining Team." Silence reigned for several seconds. "This is Lt. Paris to any member of the Mining Team, please respond." Puzzled Kes taps her own badge. "Kes to the Mining Team, respond please." Several more moments go by. "Paris to Voyager, we're not picking up anymore signs of the energy field, and the Mining Team is not responding." Several moments of silence again falls upon Tom and Kes. 'Why is it so dark in here,' Tom thinks to himself. Then moving the tricorder about the cave, Tom tells Kes "The exit is just over this way; we'll head out and try to contact the ship."

The Bridge turbo lift doors open and Janeway moves out onto the Bridge. "Report" "Capt., Paris and Kes have entered the caves. Sensors show the energy field is dissipating but no word yet." Chakotay responds as he and Harry continue to scan the planet's surface. Janeway turns to Tuvok. "Are there any other ships or anomalous readings in the area?" "No Capt., nothing out of the ordinary." "Capt., sensors are showing the energy field has completely faded. I am now reading the Mining Team." "Janeway to the Mining Team, report" "Ensign Ladise here Capt., everything here is back to normal. We were drilling into the rock one moment with the phaser drill and the next we were all knocked back by an energy wave."

Kim looks up at the Capt. from his console. "Capt., I'm not picking up Paris or Kes on the sensors." Janeway looks first to Harry then she turns back to the screen. "Ensign, we sent Lt. Paris and Kes to see what happened to you. Have they arrived at your location?" "That's a negative Capt., just the Mining Team here, nothing on the tricorder either."

"Janeway to Lt. Paris report" Several seconds pass by. "Janeway to Kes, please respond." Several more seconds pass by. "Commander, until we find out what's going on, I want everybody brought back to the ship immediately." "Aye Capt.," Chakotay begins working with Harry at the Ops console. "Janeway to Engineering" "Torres here Capt., go ahead." "B'Elanna, we're back in touch with the Mining Team, but we can't locate Tom or Kes, do you have any ideas?" "Capt., I'm still going through all the data the sensors were recording, give me a few minutes to go through it all."

Janeway looks back to Ops at Chakotay and Kim. "Capt., all personnel are back on board, with the exception of Tom and Kes." As Janeway begins walking over to Ops, Kim's eyes lite up. "Capt., sensors are picking up one humanoid life form, and it appears human." Janeway turns to the screen. "Janeway to Mr. Paris, respond." "Capt., the sensors do not detect a Combadge and the humanoid is about…100 meters west of the caves. "Commander, you have the bridge, Mr. Kim have the transporter room beam that human up. Mr. Tuvok, you're with me." Janeway and Tuvok move quickly to the turbo lift.

The lift doors closed behind them and Janeway commands the turbo lift to Transporter room 1. As the lift began to move B'Elanna's voice came through Janeway's Combadge, "Torres to Capt. Janeway, I think I have an answer Capt."

Tapping her Combadge Janeway replied, "Excellent B'Elanna, I'm enroute to Transporter room 1. Why don't you meet me there" "On my way Capt. B'Elanna out." The lift stopped and Janeway and Tuvok moved quickly down the corridor arriving shortly at Transporter room 1. As they entered the room they saw a human almost materialized, facing away from them, wearing a tattered blue and white striped shirt and white shorts patched together in places, and having long, tangled, blonde hair.

The door opened again as the transporter shut down and B'Elanna walked in as the human turned around. She started to speak when she saw the face. "Tom?" Janeway stood staring the man dead in the face, unable to believe how different he looked. "How did I get here? Who are all you people?" Looking about at the startled faces the man searched back into his memory. "Wait...This...This must be Voyager!?" Janeway so stunned could only nod. "Then you must be Capt. Janeway. It's so very nice to meet you finally, and to meet other humans, I've been so lonely." He reached out his hand to shake her's. Janeway in confusion, numbly shakes his hand, and then says, "Tom, what has happened to you? Where's Kes?"

The man looks deeply at Janeway, "You must think I'm...I'm sorry Capt. My name is Thomas Eugene Paris II, you knew my Father and Mother." B'Elanna's eyes went wide, "Your Father and Mother? You have to be Tom." The man looked at B'Elanna and shook his head. He reached up to his hair and pulled it back to reveal the Ocampa ears he received from his Mother. Janeway almost gasped as Tuvok's eyebrow rose. "Perhaps we should go somewhere and talk. I'd also like the Doctor to look you over, if you don't mind, Tom?" The name was difficult for the Capt. to say. As he nodded his head, "Please Capt., call me Eugene." Tuvok gestured towards the door with his left hand. Tom's son smiled as he began walking towards the door. "Now I can finally see all the fantastic things my parents always talked about!"

Tom and Kes emerged out of the cave; Tom was still using the tricorder, but was puzzled, as he wasn't picking up any life signs. "What is it Tom? What's wrong?" Tom shook his head, "I'm not sure what's going on, and I'm not picking up any of the crew." Kes frowned, and then gasped as she saw the sun had drastically changed positions. Tom looked at her, then towards the sun. "How can that be Tom? The sun has moved almost 30 degrees, w-we were only in there at the most 10 minutes." Tom frowned as he tapped his Combadge, "Paris to Voyager." After several seconds, "This is Lt. Paris calling Voyager, respond please."

Kes grabbed his arm, as she looked out at the setting sun, realizing that Voyager and her crew were gone, and they were alone. Tom looked at Kes, his thoughts and her's were identical, "Kes, we need to find some firewood, we can set up a camp here at the cave until we can figure out what is going on." Kes nodded quickly but was reluctant to release his arm as he started to walk towards the tree line.

As they moved through the ship they continued to talk. "Eugene, we haven't been able to locate your parents yet.

Do you know where they are?" A pained expression came across his face as he nodded, "Yes Capt., they are in the same place they've been for up to the last 15 years, their graves." Janeway's hand took hold of Eugene's arm in shock and dismay, "I'm so sorry, what has happened?" The door to Sickbay opened and they stepped through, suddenly the Doctor materialized before them his eyes closed and a large silly grin on his face. "Ah Kes I reprogrammed the Sickbay sensors to detect your DNA when you came in, and to activate...," his eyes now open the Doctor is shocked, "me..." Turning towards the Capt, "Who is this man?" Janeway smiles "Doctor, let me introduce you."

After several minutes of quick story telling the Doctor is brought up to speed on the events, as they are known. Janeway continues, "And we had hoped that you could give Eugene a physical and confirm that this is the son of Lt. Paris and Kes." The Doctor's face bears some pain to it, "Of course Capt. It is a simple matter to run a DNA cross match of Mr. Paris and Kes, but I would surmise that such an act is probably not needed." Janeway looks at the Doctor her head cocked and her face is puzzled. "How so Doctor?" The Doctor smiles, "Well as I had stated when you came in, I had reprogrammed the Sickbay sensors to detect Kes's DNA and to activate me. That did occur, therefore we can deduce that Kes is his Mother, and he looks so much like his Father that they could use each other to shave by. There in lies all the proof you should need, but I would be happy to verify it, if you'd like."

Janeway nodded, "Please do Doctor." She turns to Eugene; "I'm going to leave you here just for now Eugene. I need to take care of some things, I will be back soon." Eugene nodded as the Doctor lead him to a Biobed. Janeway, Tuvok and B'Elanna moved back out into the hallway. As the door closed Janeway stared for a moment at Tuvok, and then looked at B'Elanna. "You said you had some idea what was going on earlier B'Elanna?" B'Elanna's eyes were closed as if she was concentrating on something. They opened with a snap. "Yes Capt. and I would say this confirms it. The ship's sensors read the energy field, but were unable to process the signature until I applied a modulation algorithm to dampen the amplitude. The energy field was actually a chronometric field."

Janeway looked at B'Elanna then at Tuvok, "I want a meeting with the Senior Officers in 20 minutes." They both nodded and the three of them proceeded to the Turbo lift. As they entered Tuvok tapped his Combadge, "Lt. Tuvok to all Senior Officers, staff meeting in the Conference room in 20 minutes. Janeway exited the Turbo lift by the galley, while B'Elanna rode it to Engineering with Tuvok.

Janeway moved down the corridors of Voyager, as much as her concern over Tom and Kes was fore front in her mind, she knew she had to speak to Neelix to let him know what has happened. As she entered into the galley Neelix greeted her from the kitchen as he wiped his hands on a towel and moved out into the dining area.

Janeway reached out her left hand and took Neelix's right shoulder and walked with him over towards a corner of the room by the windows looking out over the planet. "Capt, what's going on?" Neelix asked. Janeway looked deep into his eyes, "Neelix, something has happened on the planet. We're not sure how yet, but Tom and Kes are missing on the planet."

Neelix's eyes widen, "M-Missing, but how, I wasn't aware that Kes had gone down to the planet?" "Apparently Kes went down in one of the first groups to the surface," Janeway continues explaining, "Mr. Paris and Kes went into the cave the mining team were drilling in to get to the Dilithium, they were responding to an energy build up. From what we can tell by the sensor data, B'Elanna believes it was a Chronometric field and that Kes and Mr. Paris are now in the past."

Neelix staggered backwards and with Janeway's assistance sat down in one of the chairs. Janeway swallows hard as she gages Neelix's reactions then continues. "We have some physical proof that B'Elanna is correct. The Doctor is currently running a genetics test on Eugene, who we believe is the son of Kes and Mr. Paris."

Watching Neelix's responses Janeway realizes that he is going to start hyperventilating and she quickly moves to the kitchen and gets the Hypo-spray from the first aid kit. After a quick injection, he begins to slow his breathing. "There is a little more news Neelix, and it's going to be the worst. Are you up to it?" Janeway asks as she continues to monitor Neelix.

Several tears escape Neelix's eyes as he nods his head. Taking a deep breath Janeway continues, "If all our information and what Eugene has told us is correct, both Tom and Kes died some time ago in the planet's past." Neelix's head spins as he feels like his heart flops to the ground and then slowly retracts and he burst into tears. Several crewmembers gather about Neelix, hugging him and trying to console him. Janeway smiles a sad sort of smile then pats his hand, "It's going to be okay Neelix. We'll find a way to make this right." She hugs him and after asking some of the crewmembers to stay with him Janeway heads for the bridge.

The Doctor was in the middle of his DNA analysis when the computer reminded him of the staff meeting. "Ah well, a Doctor's work is never done. Computer run program EMN1." The Computer chirped back to confirm the order then another figure appeared in the room.

Except for the black hair and human ears, Kes stood before the Doctor wearing a Starfleet Medical uniform. "Ah Nurse, I need you to complete the DNA analysis of this patient, then run a comparison check between Lt. Paris and Crewman Kes." He walked into his office and picked up his mobile holo emitter. "I must attend a staff meeting. But don't worry Eugene the Nurse has access to all my data banks, and I leave you in capable hands." The Nurse nodded to the Doctor and as he turned to go out the door he saw Eugene staring at the nurse with apprehension. "Is something wrong Eugene?" Eugene swallowed hard, but was unable to speak or take his eyes off the Nurse. The Dr. seemed to finally realize what was going on. "I'm sorry Eugene, your mother is very dear to me and I drew upon her physically when I designed the nurse. Will you be okay?" Eugene again swallowed hard but nodded his head. The Dr. inclined his head and left Sickbay.

Tom had just finished building a fire, and was stacking up more wood for the fire. Kes looked apprehensively at the stockpile of wood within the cave. Tom caught her stare and the emotions on her face. "It's just for safety sake Kes, until we can figure out what happened and how to contact Voyager. Kes nodded, but was not relieved by his comment. Kes sat down next to Tom as he worked with the tricorder, trying to make sense of the data it had recorded inside the cave.

The energy pattern seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure, or comfortable with what he remembered from B'Elanna's training class. The pattern suggested a temporal field of some kind, and with everything that has happened with Voyager, and the missing crewmen, he was convinced that somehow they were transported to another time. Tom placed his arm about Kes, "Kes, I think that somehow we were transported through time, we could be hours, or years before Voyager's arrival, or worse, after they left." Kes looked up at Tom, then bowed her head to his chest and held him tight.

Tom hugged Kes tightly to him, but his thoughts drifted back in time. 'Tom entered into the holodeck, many crewmembers had come to enjoy his French Pub program, and in fact several were there already running it. Everyone looked up and called out to him. He was really beginning to feel at home here. He had friends, real friends, something he wasn't accustomed too. He often fell back on his old ways, trying to figure out their angle, and what they wanted from him. He kissed Sandrine hello and ordered ale.

As he sipped at the ale he saw B'Elanna standing over by the darts board talking with a few others. His pulse quickened as he looked at her. She was so beautiful; too bad they had gotten off on the wrong foot, if only there was some way to make her see him for who he was now. She moved a bit and her head turned towards him, he smiled at her as she looked at him for a moment, then she turned and left the holodeck.'

Janeway and Chakotay were standing in the Conference room when the Doctor walked in. Janeway looked at the Doctor surprised. "Doctor, did you complete the analysis already?" The Doctor stopped to look out the window for a moment, "No Capt., I activated EMN1 to perform the task so I could join the meeting." Janeway looked at Chakotay then back to the Doctor. "EMN1, Doctor?" The Doctor's head turn to look at the Capt, "Oh, I'm sorry Capt. I forgot. I had been considering my newly acquired mobility and had decided that if I am on the go somewhere else and Kes is not available to watch over Sickbay someone else needed to."

Moving closer to the Capt., "So I decided to create a Nurse, hence EMN1. I found that after I was taken from Voyager by Henry Starling that my program and database was no longer as rigid as it was before. I drew from my experience on the Holo-deck and used my own program design to create her. She has full access to my databanks and can act as any Nurse in Starfleet could. I had experimented with running another version of myself, but found I spent a lot of time arguing over diagnosis and treatments. Therefore I thought the best thing was a Nurse, I get the help, but not all the headaches of another opinion." Chakotay laughed as he and the Capt. sat down, "Very well Doctor, but I want you to monitor the Nurse closely until we can feel assured that the program is going to work." The Doctor took a seat next to Chakotay, "Of course Capt."

Ensign Kim and the other officers began filing into the Conference room, taking their seats around the table. "It looks like we're all here Lt. Torres would you like to start?" The Capt. looked across the table at B'Elanna as she stood and walked to the computer screen. "After going over all the sensor data that we were able to collect, both during and after the incident we have a strong theory as to what happened. It appears that the Dilithium that we found has already been processed and converted for use." Tapping several control pads the screen changes to show the area of the cave around the crystals.

"Geological instability in the past has caused the majority of the cave passages to collapse. It seems that the crystals have been refined in such a way that they absorb any energy directed at them; along with refractory metals in the rock we therefore can't get any accurate data about them or the area inside the wall. Any energy that breaches the outside of the wall is immediately absorbed. I believe that once the crystals have absorbed or processed so much energy they then release it, which is what caused the Chronometric field."

Tuvok looks at Janeway, "Which is where we lost Mr. Paris and Kes. We have surmised that since they were moving into the cave and therefore moving through the field they literally walked into the past Capt." Janeway looked at Tuvok and then to Torres, "And the mining team wasn't affected because they were knocked back by the first wave and then didn't move until it had dissipated."

"That's what we're speculating at this time Capt. we have been considering trying to beam down a cutting tool that uses mechanical means to try and get into the area where the crystals are so we can figure out what to do next." Chakotay turns to B'Elanna, "So at this time, you don't have any ideas of how to rescue Kes and Paris?" B'Elanna shakes her head, "I'm afraid not Commander, once we know what were up against, it might be possible."

Harry sits looking out the window, wondering about his friend. He has caused Harry some problems on the ship, but then he knows that most of the incidents have led him to a better understanding of himself and of Starfleet. The Doctor clears his throat, "Excuse me Capt., but the nurse has just informed me that test results confirm that Eugene is the son of Mr. Paris and Kes."

The ship's intercom chirps, "Crewmen Desot to Capt. Janeway." Janeway looks up to the ceiling, "This is the Capt." "Capt., I believe I have located a tricorder on the surface." Janeway looks at Chakotay. Chakotay nods his head; "We beamed a tricorder down to Paris before he entered the cave." "Janeway to Transporter room 1, the sensors have picked up a tricorder on the surface, beam it to the Conference room." "Aye Capt., scanning, locked on, energizing." A moment later a tricorder materializes on the Conference table. Janeway picks it up, "B'Elanna, I want you to go through this as quick as you can, see what's on here."

"I want another staff meeting in 30 minutes. Lt. Tuvok, I want you to organize a team to go back to the surface with a new cutting tool and get to work on the caves." Both Torres and Tuvok nodded to the Capt. as everyone got up and moved out of the room. Janeway looks at the Doctor, "Well, I guess I'll go with you back to Sickbay so I can talk more with Eugene then." The Doctor nods his head and they walk out onto the Bridge and into a Turbo lift.

"Commander, you have the Bridge." A few moments later they enter Sickbay and find Eugene looking everything over. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Eugene, are you hungry?" Eugene grins at the Capt. "Very much so Capt.," his expression causing her to smile Janeway gestures for him to follow. They continue to make small talk as they walk to the galley.

As they start to walk into the galley all the smoke alarms Eugene, but Janeway calms him down, letting him know that one of the first things to learn about the galley is that smoke is not always an indication of fire out of control, but she thinks 'Just an alien.' Several crewmen greet the Capt. and the stares they give Eugene disturb him. Janeway excuses herself for a moment and steps back into the kitchen where Neelix is quite animatedly working on a dish.

"Neelix, I wanted to check on you, are you okay?" Trying to puff himself up and sounding much more sure of things then he really does Neelix quickly answers the Capt. "Of course Capt., but you know how a hungry crew can get, got to get them fed no matter what." Janeway looked at Neelix as she saw through him. Finally she nodded, "Very well Neelix, but I am sure we can get by for a time if you want to take a break." "Thank you Capt., but I will be fine." Neelix responded. Janeway nodded and added "I brought Eugene down here for some food, when you think you are ready, I would like to introduce you." Neelix kind of leans out a bit to look out but quickly stands up straight, "O-of course Capt., Thank you."

Janeway returned to Eugene and after filling their plates they sat down, Eugene begins to eat very fast. "You act like you're starved Eugene. Is everything okay?" Eugene looks up, a bit embarrassed; "I'm sorry Capt., after spending so much time alone, my manners are not what they should be."

Janeway smiles, "That's quite alright; being alone that long would be hard on anyone. Tell me, what exactly happened to your parents?" Eugene took a long drink of water, then his eyes seemed to grow distant, "I was about 3 when Mother died, she was quite old. The winter was very harsh Father said. She caught the Flu and it turned into Pneumonia. I never really got to know her, just a few personal messages she left in their tricorder.

Father was always on the go, almost as soon as I could walk I remember us constantly hiking, fishing, hunting, if it could be done together we were doing it. He said that he never had a very good relationship with his Father. He had always felt his father was too strict and never allowed him to get close. He always told me that we would never be like that, and we would always be together." A tear flowed freely out of Eugene's eye, and he strained trying not to show the emotions he was feeling.

"It's okay Eugene, you can feel anything you want and no one will judge you for it." They both turned to find Neelix sitting in a chair a few feet away, obviously listening to the story. Eugene nodded to Neelix as Janeway's hand touched his shoulder. "Father was out early one morning, it was my 8th Birthday. He had gone out to get me something special, but as he made his way through the woods a bear attacked and killed him."

Janeway's heart was going out to the young man as he sat for a moment trying to collect his emotions. He raised his head, and his red eyes shone so brightly, a happy-sad smile was on his face. "I'll never forget you Father," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I wish I hadn't lost the tricorder. It was one of the few things that helped me keep my sanity; it also contained several messages for you Capt. and several other members of the crew.

Janeway smiled at Eugene, "Well, I'm happy to tell you that we found the tricorder. It's already been beamed aboard, and Lt. Torres is going through the data now, trying to make sense out of what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was trying to enter his thoughts into the tricorder as he sat at the entrance of the cave. He had tried several times to write, but found that he either couldn't, or didn't know what to say. Finally shaking his head he started.

"Con Officer's Log: Stardate I have no idea, it should be 50471.4; It is now 5 weeks since Kes and I got stranded here on this planet. Things could be worse; the planet's climate is much like Earth's temperate zones. And food is plentiful, well if you're a rabbit that is. What I wouldn't give for a steak right now. We are doing well; Kes and I are making the adjustment from panic and fear of the situation to acceptance.

There is no sign of Voyager yet, and to be honest I have almost stopped looking. We have made a home out of the cave, while we work on building a cabin. We'll probably be in this cave during the first winter, but should have the cabin done before the next. Judging by the minimal amount of snow on the mountains to the west of us, I would speculate that the winters are either not too harsh or at least precipitation is minimal.

There is a good spring not far from the cave, seems to come down out of the mountains, water quality is quite good. Well Kes is coming back with her arms full, so I best end this here and give her a hand. Capt. Janeway, if you find this, and we have passed on, please would you give my regards to everyone. Lt. Thomas Eugene Paris."

Tom closed the tricorder, then got up and ran to give Kes a hand. She had come back with quite a bit of roots, nuts and berries. "Yum, looks like you went out to get trap bait?" Tom smiled at Kes. Frowning at Tom, "No, this is dinner for the next couple of days. You know I'm vegetarian." Nodding his head, "A man can hope sometimes. I think I found another grove of that tree we have been using to build the cabin with." Kes's eyes opened wide as she handed Tom the rest of the roots. "Do you think we can get it done now before winter Tom?" "Probably not, just depends on how much time we got left before it gets bad. Judging by the snow caps on those mountains over there, I would say that this area doesn't get a lot of precipitation. That will help." Kes nodded as they walked into the cave.

B'Elanna was sitting at a console downloading the data within the tricorder. She sat there watching the headers of data pass by on the screen, rather bored. She had seen a message addressed to Ensign Kim so she had already routed it up to him at the OPS console. Suddenly she stopped the scrolling screen and paged back up through the headers. Finally stopping on one which read: "Con. Officer's Personal Log: A letter to B'Elanna Torres"

B'Elanna sat staring at the header for several minutes not really sure what to do. She looked about Engineering but most everyone was off performing their jobs. Her human side wanted to cry, but her Klingon side wouldn't allow it. She opened the file and began to read:

"Dear B'Elanna,

I'm writing this letter not even knowing if you will ever receive it. I know I didn't make much of a first impression on you, and I am sure you are aware that I am very attracted towards you, and I know how worried you are about your Klingon half, but I can only tell you this, I love you. I have since the first time we met. We have shared so much through our journey back towards the Alpha Quadrant, and if I knew then what I know now, I would have been more persistent. It is one Earth year since Kes and I were transported to where ever this is. Life has sure been different, especially without you around and I want it written down that I love you B'Elanna Torres.

You see, tomorrow, Kes and I will marry, I have come to love her beyond the simple attraction I had for her back on Voyager. We waited about 6 months and we've been 'officially dating' for another 6 months, but since we have no idea what is going on we decided not to wait any more. B'Elanna I want you to know, this is the hardest thing I have ever done, and I want you to understand how I pray it was you and I. B'Elanna there are other people on the ship who are not afraid of your Klingon side, please don't go through life without someone to call your own.

I Love You."

B'Elanna's humanity struggled deeply with the Klingon within her; her desire to cry was so great. Finally she screamed with fury as her Human side would not be denied. She ran out of engineering and made her way to a Holo-deck. Blindly going inside she ordered the playing program ended and started a new one. Two younger crewmen stood staring at B'Elanna in shock, as she walked past the couple in bathing suits that had moments before been standing in a paradise lagoon. The surroundings quickly changed into a humid tropical jungle as the couple quickly fled the Holo-deck.

Ensign Kim had just finished a diagnostic on the sensors and decided to read the personal letter from Tom; he had just started to read it.

Dear Harry,

Where do I start this? So much has happened here. It is now 3 Earth years since Kes and I was...

"Engineering to the Bridge" the intercom chirped and announced. His head up quick, Harry looked to Chakotay. "Chakotay here, report" "Commander, Lt. Torres just ran out of here screaming." "Acknowledged, do you know what's going on?" "Negative sir, she was going through the data from the tricorder." Smacking his hand on the console, he cleared the channel and opened a new one, "Chakotay to Lt. Torres report."

Tuvok entered the Galley and walked over to where Eugene sat talking to the Capt. and Neelix. "Excuse me Capt., but I would like a moment of your time." Janeway looked at Eugene and then to Neelix, "Would you show Eugene around a bit Neelix? I would appreciate it." Neelix smiled broadly, "Of course Capt., Eugene and I will have a splendid time together." Neelix gestured towards the door as he and Eugene got up and left the room.

Janeway gestured to one of the chairs and Tuvok then sat down. "Capt., there is something here for us to discuss that goes beyond finding out what happened and if we can get Kes and Paris back." The Capt., tilted her head a bit, "How so Lt.?" Tuvok seemed to search for a moment then started. "Capt., we need to decide if we are going to bring Tom and Kes back to the present. One side if we do, then Eugene will vanish, probably forever, and the other says if we don't, then we lose them forever, but keep Eugene."

Kes sat outside the cave, the twin moons of the planet moved across the sky at a quick pace. It was taking some time to get adjusted to life on the planet, on board Voyager life was spent based on an Earth schedule, 24 hours a day, but on this world it was closer to 18 hours a day. 6 hours of sleep was enough for her, but 12 hours to do things in was just insufficient, she was constantly finding herself awake when Tom was still sacked out. She sat with the tricorder writing a letter to Neelix trying to make some sense out of it all.

"Dear Neelix,

What I wouldn't give right now to hear one of your stories. Tom and I have been on this planet for almost 11 months now. So much has happened; Tom has been very reassuring, caring and comforting during this time even though I can sense the same emotions in him that I feel. We've worked really hard and almost have our cabin built. The weather has been wonderful, Tom thinks that the seasons on this planet might be much longer then on Earth, he's tried to plot our position a few times, but the tricorder just isn't powerful enough for that. It's been very interesting trying to gather the things we need.

I feel more strongly the feelings Tom has for me, the ones that use to drive you crazy with jealousy. We've talked many times about the situation and not knowing what really happened we've decided to marry and build a family. My feelings for you have not changed, but I have grown to love Tom beyond just as a friend.

Though we have no one to make our marriage 'official' we plan to take our vows once the cabin is finished. I hope that you can understand what I am saying and can find it in your heart to forgive us. I had best get to bed; we have a big day tomorrow.

Love, Kes"

Her fingers drummed the table as Janeway sat looking at Tuvok, "Where is this coming from Lt.?" "Capt., I am glad you made the decision to separate me and Neelix, but I'm not sure I agree with your decision to terminate Tuvix's life. On the one hand I believe Tuvix only housed both of Neelix and my spirits and did not have one of his own. On the other he was a unique life form. Eugene is another issue; he possesses his own spirit as children of humanoid mating do. To bring his parents back to the present may be worse then executing him."

Chakotay was beginning to get impatient, he had twice tried to call Torres, but without success. "Harry, have you located her with the sensors yet?" "I'm sorry Commander; last known location was the Turbo lift outside engineering." The intercom on the bridge chirped again, "Crewmen Darrin to the Bridge." Chakotay was about to swear. "Bridge" He replied curtly. "Commander, Lt. Torres just barged into the Holo-deck changed the program I was running into a jungle scenario, she wouldn't respond to us and at one point growled. That's when we left." Chakotay looked at Kim, "Very well Crewman, we'll look into it."

Janeway sat and stared at Tuvok for a minute almost horrified at what he was saying. "I will take this under advisement Tuvok, thank you for bringing it up. I think I will want input from all the senior officers on what to do if we have the option of bringing them back before deciding." Tuvok nodded, "Thank you Capt., I'll see you in the conference room in 10 minutes." Janeway nodded as Tuvok left the table.

The Galley intercom chirped, "Bridge to Lt. Tuvok," Chakotay's voice came through tersely. "We may have a problem at the Holo-deck, meet me there." Tuvok looked to the ceiling, "On my way Commander." Janeway got up and followed Tuvok to the Holo-deck. As they arrived at the doors to the Holo-deck, they saw the young couple standing in the hallway. Chakotay came around from the other corner, "Chakotay, what's going on?" Chakotay nodded to the Capt., "Capt., Engineering called the bridge reporting B'Elanna had screamed out and fled from the Engine room, then we get a report from crewman Darrin that she barged in on him ordered his program stopped and began a jungle program."

Tuvok moved to the console of the Holo-deck, and pushed several buttons. "It looks as though she is running a jungle combat readiness program. Capt., she's disengaged the safety interlocks." Janeway looked to Chakotay and then to Tuvok, "Can you turn them back on?" Tuvok nodded his head, "I believe so Capt. and I'll try and put a lock on it, so she can't remove them again." Janeway nodded and waited as Tuvok feverishly pushed buttons. Finally he stopped and the doors to the Holo-deck opened. Janeway and Chakotay peered into the room just as a humanoid figure stumbled backwards through the opening and dissolved into nothingness.

They looked at each other and then slowly moved into the room. They found the temperature was much warmer then the corridor and had begun to sweat almost immediately. They saw Torres surrounded by 3 large humanoid monsters battling them with a Scimitar. She had several wounds on her, a couple looked really bad. "Computer freeze program." Janeway's voice rang loud through the Jungle and instantly the 3 figures became immobile. B'Elanna's eyes went wide and a wild shriek came out of her mouth as she began slicing through the holograms, but nothing happened to them.

Chakotay yelled at B'Elanna, "Torres, what's going on?" Her head came up almost as if she hadn't seen or heard them, her eyes narrowed as she began stalking up towards them, the Scimitar held low and menacing. "B'Elanna, you're ordered to stop this right now." Janeway watched with apprehension as Torres disregarded her order and continued to advance. Tuvok moved in to distract Torres until the Capt. could move back out of harm's way. "She is not acknowledging us Capt. We need assistance." Tuvok shouted. "Janeway to the Doctor" The intercom chirped, "Go ahead Capt., I'm here." "Doctor I think we need you in the Holo-deck, and be sure to bring a tranquilizer." The puzzlement was clearly heard in the Doctor's voice as he acknowledged the order.

They had begun to move around the jungle trying to counter B'Elanna's moves when finally the Doctor appeared. "Capt., I'm here. Oh my," the Doctor exclaimed and quickly turned himself intangible and the Scimitar passed harmlessly through him. The Hypo-spray fell from his hands as he did so, and he quickly began moving back, telling B'Elanna "Easy Lt., take it easy." The sword passed through him again, "Now, now, let's not be hasty Lt." Once they had moved far enough Chakotay rushed forward and grabbed the Hypo-spray, then Tuvok dove at B'Elanna from behind, knocking her down. Chakotay moved up quickly and pushed the Hypo-spray against B'Elanna's neck injecting the drug quickly.

B'Elanna's adrenaline fought the drug for several moments and Chakotay and Tuvok had to wrestle with her until it took effect. Finally she succumbed to the drug and Janeway almost yelled, "What the Hell is going on here?" The Doctor picked up the Tricorder that fell off his belt, "I was just about to ask the same thing." Tuvok spoke to the computer, "Computer end program and exit."

As the scenery dissolved the Doctor began scanning Torres. "She's had a very serious emotional trauma Capt.; in addition to several sever cuts and blood loss. I'll need to get her to sickbay for a better diagnosis and treatment. Doctor to Transporter room 1, lock on to Lt. Torres and beam her to sickbay." An answering chirp came back, "Aye, Doctor, locked on, energizing." As Torres disappeared, "I will get back with you in a few minutes Capt., as soon as I have something." Janeway nodded to the Doctor as he dissolved as well.

The three officers looked at each other for several moments, catching their breath. "Now does ANYONE have an idea what brought that on?" The Capt. asked. Both Chakotay and Tuvok shook their heads. "Uh, excuse me Capt., but can we have the Holo-deck back now?" Janeway looked at the two crewmen standing just inside the room. "Well I suppose we should get back up to the conference room for the meeting." The three of them walked out as crewmen Darrin restarted his program.

Eugene was bent over smelling a particular flower in the Hydroponics bay. "Kes told me, that flower was her favorite. She swore it could enhance the flavor of any food. Not that my cooking could ever be improved upon." Neelix said with his chest swelled and head high. Eugene's eyes rolled as he tried to stifle a laugh remembering some of the stories his father had told him. "I believe Mother had said something about this flower in one of her messages to me." Neelix looked at Eugene, "Do you know what her letter to me was about?" Eugene stood up, "No, I couldn't read it, some password or some such. But Father wanted me to tell you, that he did everything to make her happy and to give her the best life he could. She had always said she was very happy."

A small tear rolled down Neelix's face as he thought of his lost love. "I must represent the one thing you hate most don't I Neelix? The woman you loved the woman you lost, and the man that got her?" Neelix looked deep into Eugene's eyes, shaking his head, "No, I could never hate you Eugene. Yes, you may represent the one most hated thing, but you are in part the woman I loved, and a man I called a friend. If they were able to make a life together on that planet then I can not dishonor that love by hating you." Neelix stood for a moment, another tear starting to flow down his face. "In fact, you could have been, my own son." Neelix embraced Eugene and hugged him tightly.

Seeing nothing else he could do at the moment Harry reopened the file from Tom and started reading again.

"Dear Harry,

Where do I start this? So much has happened here. It is now 3 Earth years since Kes and I married. We didn't have anyone to officially sanction it, but we felt it was the right thing to do. I have a son Harry, oh Lord, you can't begin to understand how it feels. It was the most incredible thing to watch him come into existence."

There was a pause as Harry could almost feel the pride as Tom wrote of his son. "Because of his Ocampa side we believe he is about 6 years in Earth age."

In his mind Harry begins to visualize what he is reading. He sees Tom sitting in a small cave, with fire lighting up the cave in a red and orange glow, the tricorder before him as he inputs his thoughts, a small boy playing with a rough wooden ball on the floor.

"It's been so very hard. Not having the supplies that we needed, but we're really doing well. Well, except Kes. She's getting much older and weaker; I would place her at about 60 years old. The winter has not been a good one this year, and she's got the flu. I've been trying to make my own antibiotic, but have not had much success. Without it, I'm afraid she will die."

A horrifying image of an old Kes, lying in a crude bed of straw along the wall near a pathetic fire, coughing and hacking as Tom sat close by while a wintry wind blew through the gaps and holes of the ill-constructed door causing them both to shiver.

"Eugene does not really understand what's going on. I'm torn between trying to stay and take care of her, and trying to spend time with our son. I feel very guilty whenever I'm not doing anything for the other. Imagine that, me, Thomas Eugene Paris feeling guilty. Never thought I would see that day. Well Harry, I'll close this for now, and I'll write another letter later.

Always you're friend, Tom"

Harry is shocked as he feels a hand touch his, and his eyes stare first in incomprehension then finally he recognizes the Capt. "You okay Harry?" Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, and came to a more formal stance. "I'm sorry Capt. I was just reading a letter from Lt. Paris." She nodded her head, "That's quite okay; today's been a tough one all over. We're on our way for the conference, you up to joining us?" "Yes Capt." Janeway smiled and then lead the other three into the conference room.

Janeway stood for several minutes looking at the planet from the conference room window. 'What are you going to do Katie? Three people's lives are at risk here, how do I decide what to do?' "Capt.," Janeway is shocked back to the room. "I believe everyone who can be is present Capt." Lt. Tuvok informed her. Smiling the Capt. sat down. "What do you have to tell us Lt. Tuvok?" Tuvok stands and steps to the wall console. "Capt., we have on record several plans on some mechanical digging tools, machines that can do the job, but may take some time to transport and open the rock." Tuvok had started to continue when the door opened and the Doctor and Lt. Torres came into the room.

"Capt., I've treated all of B'Elanna's wounds, and the tranquilizer seems to have taken care of her other problem, she seems to be back to her normal self again, so I told her she could resume her duties." Capt. Janeway nodded her head and watched the Doctor and Torres sit down. "Please continue Mr. Tuvok." Nodding his head Tuvok continues, "Capt., we've found several excellent drilling points to use the machines with and then we can see what is below." The screen shows several fractures that lead down.

"Are the caves strong enough to withstand the excavation?" The Capt. inquired. B'Elanna answered, "Capt., the geological scans we did show that this section of the cave is fairly sound, we believe that it will be safe for us to begin digging." Janeway nodded her head, "There is something else for us to talk about. Lt. Tuvok has pointed out something that I think we need to discuss. I will make the final decision, but I want your input."

Janeway continued after she stands and moves over to the windows. "If a way is found to bring Kes and Tom back, we may very well sentence Eugene to a fate worse then death." Torres stared at the Capt., "You can't be seriously considering leaving Tom and Kes on this planet to die and taking their son with us? That's insane!" Chakotay looked at Torres, "That's enough Lt. the Capt. opened this as a discussion, if you disagree fine, but use proper protocols." Torres slumped back in the chair and turned her face. "B'Elanna, I know this is rough, but we have to consider all options before we go too far. I want everyone to think on this and I want you to continue searching for a way to get them back. Once we have that, then I want everyone's opinion." Capt. Janeway turned to Tuvok.

"Go ahead and get the equipment down there and start drilling. Everyone else lets work this, and try to come up with an answer, dismissed." Janeway watches as everyone files out the door. "B'Elanna. Would you stay for a moment?" Janeway called to Torres. B'Elanna's head kind of slumped, but she turned and sat back down. After the door to the conference room closed Janeway turned back to B'Elanna, "B'Elanna, what's going on?" Janeway asked. B'Elanna looked up to the ceiling, "I'm not sure where to start." Janeway smiled as she pulled up her chair and sat down. "Why not start with what happened in Engineering?" Janeway prompted.

Tom stood by the side of the pool of water at the base of the small waterfall, taking in the beautiful flowers and the fragrance they possessed. 'Kes found the perfect spot.' He thought to himself. Just about then he heard soft humming and he turned to see Kes walking up the stream, his heart skipped a beat as he took in her beauty, she had woven flowers into her hair which she had let down for the first time since they first started building their home. Her eyes were slightly down cast, but he could clearly see the smile on her face and that smile put him at ease.

As she drew near he reached out his hand and took hers, as she stepped up next to him. He took hold of both of her hands and his eyes looked deep into hers as she continued to hum the strange melody. As she came to the end of the song she took one flower and reached up to slide it through his hair. "Kes, I know the Ocampa custom uses very little verbal communication, but on Earth we like to declare our love so if you would bear with me a moment."

Kes smiled a bit as she saw the touch of a tear in Tom's eye. Clearing his throat Tom started "Kes, I had planned to say many things to you this morning, but at this moment in sight of your beauty, my mind has gone blank. These past months though challenging have passed away as nothingness because of you, of your friendship, of your love. I promise I shall do my best to always make you happy. I shall be your friend, your lover, the man you need when you need me."

A small tear ran down her face as she reached up on tiptoes and kissed Tom deeply, sealing his pledge to her and her silent pledge to him.

B'Elanna closed her eyes, "I was going through the tricorder data, and came to a personal letter to me. Tom felt it necessary to tell me how much he really cared for me, I didn't even realize it and that how he wanted it to be me trapped with him on that planet. He also told me to find someone else on the ship, that there were people here that weren't afraid of my Klingon side.

I kind of lost it, I have actually really cared about Tom for some time now, but I was so afraid of what might happen because of my Klingon side. I saw it tear my parents apart and I have been really reluctant about getting into any relationship let alone a permanent relationship. I struggled with my Klingon side to deal with all the emotions I felt, it was too much and I needed to vent them. So I went to the holodeck. I don't really remember storming out of Engineering; I just remember needing to hit something."

Janeway smiled, "Well that you did Lt. but don't despair just yet. We still have a lot of things to do before despair can find a place in our lives. Go on back to Engineering, and finish getting the logs and data out of the tricorder." B'Elanna smiled a bit, "Your right Capt. and I'll stay away from anymore letters from Tom to me." Janeway nodded as Torres got up and left. "Computer, location of Neelix and Eugene Paris" Janeway asked. An answering chirp and then the computer responded, "Neelix and Eugene are in the Hydroponics Bay." Janeway smiled then got up and headed out of the conference room.

As she entered the bridge Tuvok informed her that they had the first of the drilling tools ready to go down to the planet's surface. With a quick acknowledgement Janeway then told Chakotay she would be with Eugene if anything came up. Then she entered the turbo lift and was gone.

B'Elanna stepped off the turbo lift and approached the door to engineering. The door opened, and B'Elanna found herself wishing it hadn't. She looked in at her engine and saw the warp core as the power coursed through it. She saw all the officers and crewmen under her command moving about getting things ready in hopes they can still retrieve some of the Dilithium crystals. Sighing inwardly she walked in and made her way quickly to her console and sat down.

She punched several options on the console and brought up the tricorder interface once again, staring at it for several long moments before continuing. As she began to search the tricorder's database, she quickly put a filter in place that would block and save anymore personal letters from Tom to her. Then she began the task of trying to rebuild the database. A task made difficult as the fall down the canyon had caused a malfunction and all the Stardates were jumbled.

As Janeway approached the Hydroponics bay she saw Eugene and Neelix walking out. "Ah, gentlemen, I was just coming to join you." She noticed that the eyes of both men were red, but the smiles on their faces told her that it was a good thing. She smiled at them as Neelix spoke, "Ah Captain, we were going to go back to the galley, Eugene has decided he must try my Telaxian Rangoon Soup." Janeway's eyes lite up and thought, 'Oh boy.' She smiled, "Well I think I may join you, but I will just have a cup of coffee." Neelix looked at her, "Are you sure you wouldn't like my better then coffee alternative?"

Janeway shook her head, and spoke quickly, "That's okay Neelix, thanks anyway, but I think I will stay with the real thing for now." Neelix nodded as they moved down the hall. Eugene stopped every so often, checking out the different stations along the way, asking surprisingly intelligent questions about them, or already knowing what they did. They found several empty tables as they entered the galley and sat down as Neelix went to get the items they wanted.

Harry had just been relieved of duty, and he made his way down to the holodeck. He stood outside the door; it was Tom's holodeck time. And his program was ready to run. He straightened his uniform and pushed the button for the program to begin, and moved into the holodeck. He stood there for several moments and looked about the bar. The old familiar faces were all there, except Tom's. Sandrine came over and took his arm in her's. "And where is that strong, handsome man that you always come in here with?" Harry almost had to fight for a breath as he told her that Tom was dead.

He never saw a holocharacter respond as everyone in the bar did as he said that. The bar was totally silenced, and everyone stared at Harry. Ricky began weeping openly as Harry became uncomfortable from the starring. "He was responding to an emergency situation on a planet and he was killed." Sandrine moved over and put her arms about Ricky, trying to console her. "I came down here because this is where I know my friend would be." About that time the doors of the holodeck opened and many members of the crew came in, all of them with tear filled eyes, and many sobbing openly. They had all come down to pay their respect to their missing friend.

Janeway sat looking at Eugene, "How is it you know so much about our ship functions Eugene?" Smiling at her, he watched as Neelix gave the Captain her coffee and sat his soup down in front of him, "Well my father began training me early, teaching me to read, write, mathematics and as much of the Starfleet Training that he could remember."

"That couldn't have been much." Both Eugene and Janeway looked over at a crewman sitting at a table near them. Neelix's face flashed anger and he stood up quickly but Janeway quickly placed her hand on his shoulder and applied a bit of pressure, which cautioned Neelix to sit down. She got up after saying excuse me to Eugene.

"Excuse me crewman, but I don't believe I heard you quite right. We were discussing this man's father who died in the line of duty; did you really have something to add to the discussion?"

The crewman was clearly unsettled by the calmness of Janeway and really began wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth. "I'm sorry crewman, but I didn't hear a response, is there something you care to add?" He quickly cleared his throat, "Ah, no Captain, I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking. Oh I'm sorry Captain I'm on duty in 5 minutes, if I may be excused."

Janeway's stern eye was on him the entire time, and she enjoyed his squirming, "Very well crewman think upon this, and hope that in the future someone doesn't think of this when you are in need. Dismissed"

The crewman nodded his head and quickly ran for the door and Janeway returned to their table. "I'm sorry Eugene, some people." Eugene smiled and nodded to her, "Thank you, as I was saying, I also learned quite a bit of the basic computer operations from the tricorder. It's amazing how integrated all the systems are and how easy it is to go from one to the other, and have almost no problems doing so." Janeway smiled as she sipped her coffee, not exactly trusting Neelix not to try a switch on her. But found the coffee delicious.

The sedative the doctor had given her was beginning to wear off, being that her emotions were still in an upheaval, she was feeling disturbed by everything and these feelings communicated themselves to the officers and crewmen who began to move quietly and quickly around her and her verbal attacks against them grew more frequent, and louder. Her Klingon side was out and in rare form. She sat there, her emotions trying to break free from the drug induced fog, when she felt Chakotay come up behind her.

"Lt., take a break." He simply said with a hint of Starfleet Command behind it. A low growl issued from her throat, "I'm busy Chakotay, and I'll take a break later." His eyes widened and then narrowed, "Excuse me Lt. but on this ship we still follow Starfleet protocols, and in this case that means when a senior officer gives you an order, you reply yes sir, or yes Commander. Is that clear?" B'Elanna's head slumped again; this had to be her worse day. She slowly arose from her console, "Yes Commander, my apologies." As she turned to leave Engineering an Ensign took her place at the Commander's order.

She moved through the ship, not really aware of anyone or thing, following Chakotay blindly until he finally told her "In here B'Elanna." Chakotay said with a voice much softer as he stood at an open door. She sighed then turned and entered the room. She quickly saw that she was in the Commander's quarters.

"Have a seat B'Elanna; can I get you something to drink?" Chakotay spoke in a voice filled with care and concern. With a sad smile on her face she replied, "A Telarian Fire Water, please." Chakotay smiled as he watched her sit, and then turned to the replicator, "Two Telarian Fire Waters." The soft hum of the energy matrix came alive and then he picked the two drinks up and moved to the couch she sat upon.

B'Elanna took the drink and quickly consumed half of it before the burning sensation became too much. Chakotay sat in a chair across from her, "Do you want to talk about it B'Elanna?" She looked over at him, and her eyes were unusually moist. "Do you remember the first time we had these?"

Confused a bit, Chakotay nodded his head and answered, "We had just come back from Tom's first training mission with the Maqui." B'Elanna nodded her head, "And I had just called him a pig for the first time." She slumped back in the couch and started repeating "I wish I could take it back, I wish I could take it back."

Chakotay tried several times but could not get B'Elanna to respond. He called for a medical response team. Chakotay was actually afraid, his hands and knees were quivering, he'd seen people lose it before, but never like this. The entire time the medical team worked to get B'Elanna on a gurney she never stopped saying it, over and over. She was like a rag doll; finally they had to strap her arms down. Chakotay felt sick, but followed as they left for sickbay, and tapped his communicator, "Chakotay to the Captain."

Janeway was sitting, sipping some coffee talking with Eugene and Neelix when Chakotay's message came to her. She left for sickbay immediately.

As she entered she saw Chakotay standing there watching as the Doctor was scanning B'Elanna. She moved over to Chakotay, "How is she?" Chakotay shook his head, "Not good Captain, the Doctor has already given her several shots to make her sleep but her body is rejecting them."

The Doctor swore and slammed his hands on the Bio-bed. Janeway looked at him, "What is it Doctor?" "This is impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I have given her enough sedatives to knock an elephant out, but mentally she is still active. Commander, can you tell me anything? What precipitated this?"

Chakotay cleared his throat, "We were talking over a glass of Telarian Fire Water and remembering when we first had it and how she called Lt. Paris a pig. Then she just started repeating herself wishing she could take it back."

Janeway looked back at the Doctor, "What is it Doctor, any ideas at all?" The Doctor shook his head, "This goes way beyond normal depression, which was my first diagnosis. It's like she is in a physical comatose state, I was hoping if I could force her to sleep it would break the condition. I'll have to run some more tests on her, and get back with you Captain."

Nodding as the doctor turned back to his patient, Janeway wordlessly laid a hand on Chakotay's shoulder knowing the bond between these two, indeed, if not for Chakotay's insistence, she would have never given B'Elanna a chance, and probably would have locked her in the brig for attacking an officer. She then departed Sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3

Janeway began walking towards her quarters, almost in a daze at all that had transpired. She had lost two important members of her crew, and now another incapacitated with grief, and a new member who was the son of her missing crewmen.

She sighed as she passed by the holodeck, and she looked at the pad out of curiosity. She saw the name and the program running and quickly walked up to the doors and entered. She found herself in the old pub of Tom's and everyone was standing and sitting around, drink was flowing pretty freely.

She saw Harry sitting on the bar telling of a time when Tom had used the ships transporter to beam him out of his quarters and into the holodeck, and he had programmed in a complete simulation of Voyager, then had the computer to wake him up 2 hours early and laughed at him the whole time when he couldn't figure out what was going on. No people, the entire ship was empty except for him. Tom had him going for sometime until he noticed that Tom had set the ship's position wrong. It was almost 2 days old.

Everyone smiled and some laughed at the tale, all knowing that was something Tom would do. Harry noticed the Captain standing by the door. "Uh...Captain, I didn't see you come in. We were just..."

Janeway smiled, "You were just remembering our friend. I can see that." Harry nodded and was hoping she wouldn't take it wrong. "Seems like we are all here for the same reason tonight" Janeway smiled at the assembled crew. One crewman stood up, "Captain, what's going to happen? Are we going to get Tom and Kes back?"

Janeway looked at the woman for a moment, and then her head turned to the crew. "Right now, we are looking at all possibilities. When we know for sure what happened, and if we can bring Kes and Tom back we will make that decision then. But until the time comes, let's not bury them yet. I plan on staying optimistic."

The crew nodded their heads and they continued, each one remembering something about Tom. Then they all recounted something about Kes until the early morning hours.

Neelix was cleaning up the Galley as Eugene helped. After it was clean and ready for the next day Neelix turned to Eugene. "Have you been assigned quarters yet?" Eugene turned and hadn't really thought about it. "No, and I am not sure who to talk to about it."

Smiling real big Neelix said, "Well as morale officer of the ship I do," tilting his head up, "Neelix to Lt. Tuvok." A moment passed and then the Lt. responded. "This is Tuvok, go ahead." Neelix smiled bigger, "So sorry to disturb you Mr. Tuvok, but I was just made aware that Eugene was not assigned quarters. Do we have any accommodations for him?" "I will join you in a moment Mr. Neelix." Tuvok replied.

Neelix pulled out a chair and sat down, and Eugene followed. "I was wondering Eugene, Umm...I'm not sure how to say this. H-How long, how long has your mother been dead?" Eugene looked deep into Neelix's eyes, and he could see the love deep within, and feel the pain he was in.

"Almost 15 years now. She had gotten the flu and it lead to Pneumonia. She was so old, and her body was not able to fight it. Father tried, but it seemed Mother had felt her time was up, and she finally died. I was very young, about 3 though Father felt because of my Ocampa heritage I was about 6. I just know I don't remember much about it."

He looked at Neelix and saw the tears stream down his face, "She loved you very much, and was sorry that you were separated that way. She had planned to have a family with you, but all she got was Father and me." Neelix looked up, "I'm sure she was very happy with both of you Eugene."

Both men sat there for sometime, consoling the other. Finally Tuvok entered the Galley and approached the table. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry Eugene, but we have no open quarters at this time. I would suggest that we give you access to either Kes's or Lt. Paris's rooms, whichever you want."

Eugene sat there a moment; he found it eerie but to them his parents had only recently left. "Perhaps Mother's quarters, I don't know much about her, and maybe this will help me to understand and come to know her better." Neelix and Tuvok both nodded their heads, and escorted Eugene there.

As they moved down the corridor Tuvok handed Eugene a Combadge and explained its functions. How it would allow him to operate the replicators for food and clothes. Eugene accepted the Combadge and held it until they arrived at the door to Kes's room. As his eyes took in the name on the plate beside the door, his knees quivered a bit, his grip on the Combadge slipped and it fell to the floor.

Neelix gripped his arm and spoke softly to him as Tuvok retrieved the Combadge. His eyes moist with tears, Eugene looked at Neelix then to Tuvok. He reached out to Tuvok as Tuvok returned the Combadge to him. He stood there for sometime staring at the name plate by the door. He was very hesitant to enter, and both Tuvok and Neelix stared at him. "Eugene?" Tuvok inquired. "It's a bit scary, Mr. Tuvok. Kind of like a ghost from the past, kind of silly huh?"

Tuvok shook his head, "That is very human Eugene. There is nothing within that can harm you in anyway, and the experience may give you answers you may never have otherwise." Eugene nodded, and took a deep breath, and stepped up to the door, a part of him hoped it would stay closed, but it opened to his presence.

"Good night Eugene," Neelix said. "If you need anything just use the Combadge to call me." Neelix hugged him and then turned and left. Tuvok bade him a restful sleep and left as well. Eugene walked into the room and as the door shut behind him, he could feel his Mother's presence everywhere. His Ocampa mental abilities allowed him to sense her touch in the room.

Eugene moved about the room, and touched everything he could find, receiving all kinds of information about his Mother, things he never knew, and could never know. He was impressed with her quiet, unassuming and loving personality. She treated everyone with equality, reserving judgments, and always tried to find the good in someone.

Chakotay had returned to his quarters, mostly at the Dr.'s request and since he couldn't really do anything to help he did. He walked over to his bed and pulled his medicine bundle out of the nightstand, then walked over by the windows and sat crossed legged on the floor.

Placing the bundle on the floor before him he ritually untied and opened it, removing several totems from it. Setting his hand upon the Akoonah, he picked up the feather with his other hand and then stared at the smooth stone before him. "A-koo-chee-moya. I am far from the sacred places of my grandfathers. I am far from the bones of my people. But perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace me and give me the answers I seek." Slowly his consciousness retreated from the surroundings and began reaching out for his spirit guide.

Janeway smiled and watched the proceedings until the early morning hours, before going to her quarters to get some rest. She was dead tired, and the next shift started too soon for comfort. She thought about calling Sickbay, pretending to be sick and stay in her quarters, but then she thought of Kes and Tom and knew she couldn't. She told the computer what time to wake her and then she cleaned up and put on her nightgown and went to bed.

After several hours of examining the room, handling her belongings, Eugene had finally come to a much deeper understanding and respect for his Mother then he'd ever had. In some ways he blamed her for dying so early, but now he knew beyond doubt that it wasn't her choice. He reached in his shirt and pulled out a locket that Tom had given her as a gift.

He held it in his tightly clinched fist. Inside the locket she didn't have pictures to put in, so she had a small clipping of hair from each of them. He could feel the love of his father to her, and of her love for both of them. He fought the tears, but failed and he fell to his knees next to the bed and cried.

Chakotay knew almost instantly that something wasn't quite normal, at first he felt an uncomfortable pressure, kind of squeezing at him and then when it faded he found himself standing not in the normal landscape of his fore fathers, but at the edge of a glacier. A warm wind blew up toward him and the base of the glacier, but it did little to warm him. There was a small stream of water coming from the glacier running down into a large lake. As his eyes followed the small stream they suddenly widened as he took in the form of a young woman dipping water up out of the lake.

While he has seen others in his quests at different times, this woman caused his skin to prickle. He stepped cautiously down the stream towards the woman. Her speech was thick with an accent and coupled with its reverberation it was almost inaudible as she spoke, "Greetings Chakotay."

Stopping instantly, Chakotay looked up at her, "Do I know you?" A laugh which issued from any other would have been a soft cascade of almost musical sound came from her. "I have known many of your peoples but alas you and I have not met before this." "Why now then are we meeting?" A deeper, heartier laugh issues forth from the woman, "Because your heart is troubled, your mind unclear, you reached out blindly and found your way here."

"Then I have intruded myself upon you and I will depart and trouble you no further." Chakotay gestured as he started to back away. "Oh ho and have you then found the answers to what you seek already?" "No, I just didn't wish to disturb you."

Eugene knew he would never be able to sleep in those quarters and so he walked out, and moved down the hall. He had started to call the Capt, but then thought she would probably be in bed at this hour, in fact most people would be. He wandered the halls a bit and soon he found himself outside of Sickbay. He could feel his Mother even here; this had been a special place for her. But then he felt something else, sever turmoil from within.

Eugene walked in, and found the Doctor by B'Elanna's side performing some scans. "Whoever it is, I hope it is not important as I have my hands full." The Doctor said. "It's me Doc., Eugene." The Doctor quickly turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry Eugene; I am frustrated with the problems of this patient."

"Sit Chakotay," she gestured toward a larger rock not far from her, "I can feel the questions most clearly from you. This woman...B'Elanna, she means a lot to you. Her situation has you very much on edge."

As Chakotay sat down, he answered "Yes, we have been friends for quite some time, been through a number of scrapes but also the situation with my friends Tom and Kes." Looking up toward the glacier, her eyes growing distant as she speaks, "B'Elanna will be fine and her condition will be resolved very shortly, as you reckon time."

Chakotay looked at the woman for a moment, "That is the clearest answer I have ever gotten, usually they have so many twists and turns it takes days to unravel it." The laugh once again reverberates as her whole body seems to share in it. "Many are the powers in existence Chakotay, most exist in agreements with others in how they conduct themselves. I choose to walk a path which is my own."

"What about my friends Tom and Kes?" Chakotay asked. "Their past, or should I say future, hasn't been completely written. One hasn't made the choice yet. The one is quite close to the decision."

"Thank you for your time, though I'm not sure why I feel apprehension with you, I feel you have been honest and actually wished to help me." Standing with her water bag in hand, "You are most welcome Chakotay. As for your feelings, perhaps you are just unsettled meeting someone instead of a spirit or the remains of a memory or distant time. Return to your home Chakotay, I bid you Godspeed in your return to Earth."

Eugene moved over, and looked at B'Elanna and he could see instantly what his Father had always seen in her. "I believe I can help you Doc." Eugene said, then reached his hand out and touched B'Elanna's head, and his eyes closed as he sent his mind into hers, looking, and searching.

Eugene was shocked by the emotional turmoil within B'Elanna's mind. She was literally over run with her Human feelings, and her Klingon desire to act on them. Very slowly he began to alter the impulses based on those emotions, her mind very different from his father's.

After many long moments he finally quelled the Klingon impulses and he turned to the Human emotions. He could feel the sweat as it beaded and ran down his face, he had to fight to maintain his concentration, one wrong move and B'Elanna could become a vegetable. Finally he was able to lighten the feelings, making them less pronounced and easing them into the recesses of her mind.

The Doctor stood scanning both Eugene and B'Elanna, picking up the extra mental activity, then suddenly Eugene removed his hand, and B'Elanna's breathing eased and she fell into a deep sleep. The Doctor stood in awe of what had happened and asked how he had done that.

Eugene smiled a bit weakly, "I received my Mother's mental abilities." The Doctor, while puzzled, nodded his head as he began putting all of his equipment back up.

"I have been assigned to either of my parents rooms, but I don't believe I can use them. Too many memories" "I could give you a sedative if you like?" The Doctor replied. Eugene shook his head, "No, thank you Doc., though I was wondering if I could use one of the Biobeds for the night."

The Doctor's eyebrow rose, "Well I guess we could do that, though that is highly unusual." Eugene nodded, "Thank you Doc. My Mother wrote often how much she had missed you, your conversations and instructions. She wanted you to know she really appreciated everything you did for her. She cared deeply for you, and hoped everything you desired would come true."

The Doctor looked at Eugene, his programming unsure of what to make of this information, but Eugene could clearly see the emotion on his face. Finally he nodded his head and got a blanket out and took it to the furthest bed, "Do you require anything else Eugene?"

Eugene walked to the bed, and shook his head no. So the Doctor walked to his office and then looked back and watched as Eugene settled himself in the bed. Eugene laid there for several moments feeling his mother's presence, but unlike her quarters he could feel many others as well as hear the Doctor there and that helped ease his feelings and he was able to fall asleep.

Chakotay awakened from his experience and looked about his cabin, part of him almost felt like she was going to move him back to Earth. He fumbled quickly to his nightstand and picked up his personal pad and quickly began recording every tiny detail, he wasn't sure who he met but he knew he was going to have to do some research; he had to know who she was.

As he finished, he remembered what she had said and tapped his ComBadge, "Chakotay to the Dr." "I'm here Commander, go ahead." The Dr. responded. "I was curious about B'Elanna's condition. Have you been able to figure anything out?" "I actually have good news to report. B'Elanna has been successfully treated and resting well. Though I don't deserve the credit, it seems that Eugene has some very incredible gifts from his mother."

Chakotay closes his eyes as he says, "Thank you Dr., Chakotay out."

Eugene was startled awake by Capt. Janeway, and he almost jumped from the bed. "Easy Eugene, it's just me." Janeway said as he quickly regained his sense of where he was. "I'm sorry Capt; it's been sometime since I was awakened that way."

With a smile on her face she replied, "That is understandable Eugene, I was curious if you would like to have breakfast?" Now Eugene smiled and nodded his head. They walked by the bed where B'Elanna had been, but now she was gone. Janeway smiled, "The Doctor told me you were able to help B'Elanna. Thank you." Eugene smiled, "I was glad I was able to help her. It was a lot different; the Human-Klingon make-up of her mind was pretty complicated."

Harry stood on the bridge and shook his head, as this was the 5th time he had yawned since he hadn't gotten to bed the night before. He felt really good about the remembrance party last night as he stood at the Ops Console thinking about it and was scanning the caves where the mining team was drilling into the rock formations, this time using the mechanical drill.

They had experienced some problems through the night mostly drill bits kept breaking. It was a new experience for the team and they adjusted as best they could.

B'Elanna stood in Engineering talking with different personnel, and apologizing for her behavior yesterday. She couldn't really think why it had seemed so hopeless yesterday, but today she knew that everything was going to work out for everyone.

The tricoder data had been organized and sorted and everyone had their mail from Kes and Tom. B'Elanna found several letters for herself from Tom. She decided that she would wait a bit before reading them. They were going over the tricorder's data concerning the Chronometric field they had been in, and were able to map out a good section of it from the damaged data.

After going over all the data with Lt. Carey, she was pretty confident that when the time came they would be able to narrow the search down to within 6 months of their arrival in the past, maybe closer.

She programmed a tricorder with all the info of the time field, everything the other tricorder had recorded then worked on a program to help correlate the data so that they would have little problem isolating the time to pull them back from the past.

Eugene and the Capt. were finishing up their breakfasts, like his mother he was a vegetarian, but he tried some of the replicated "meats" and enjoyed them. Chakotay joined them as Janeway was finishing her coffee. "Good morning Capt., Eugene."

Smiling, they both replied and they talked for several minutes, Chakotay filling the Captain in on the mining progress through the night. Janeway was impressed with the team's dedication, and progress.

"Chakotay, would you mind taking Eugene to Mr. Paris's room, let him freshen up and find something better to wear?" Janeway saw something in Eugene's face as she asked the question. "Of course Capt. I would be happy to," Chakotay replied.

Still looking at Eugene Janeway asked "Is something wrong Eugene" noting the strained expression on his face. "It...It's just, I can feel so much of my parents here Capt. Their quarters are a sweet torture to me is all." Both Janeway and Chakotay nodded their understanding and they all stood in silence.

Janeway noted many tired expressions on different crewmen as she made her way to the bridge, perhaps none more so then Ensign Kim. As Janeway sat down in the Command chair the intercom activated.

"Mining team to Voyager", Janeway almost startled replied, "Janeway here, go ahead." "Ensign Ladise reporting Capt, we've broken through into a void in the rock, we believe it's the chamber with the Dilithium. But we could use a probe to send in to be sure." Janeway nearly leaps from her chair. "Well done Ensign, we'll have a probe down there in a few moments."

"Mr. Kim," Janeway turns to Harry, "I want you to take a micro-probe and any other equipment you need down and let's see what's in there." Harry smiling nods his head, "On my way Capt."

Chakotay stood in Tom's quarters waiting for Eugene to finish his shower, he had selected some of Tom's civilian clothes, "I wanted to thank you Eugene, the Dr. told me how you helped B'Elanna. She is a dear friend and I was very worried about her." Eugene had stepped from the shower and was drying off with a towel. "You're very welcome Cmdr., I was only too happy to help and very glad I was successful. And I got to tell you, hot water is a real pleasure." Chakotay laughed as he passed the clothes through to him, "I can well imagine, we'll have to get you down to the barber next, your hair is going to take some work to untangle." Eugene emerged as he put on his shirt, then stopped at the bed and after a brief explanation figured out how to tie the shoes.

As they walked out of Tom's quarters and moved down the hall on their way to the barber Eugene asked, "Cmdr., may I ask you some questions?" Chakotay smiled as they entered the turbo lift and order their destination. "Of course you can Eugene and call me Chakotay." Eugene smiled as the car moved quickly, "I was wondering, are there guidelines for people who are telepathic? I mean, I don't really mean to, but I do receive a lot of information from everyone around me. All the time alone I never really had to practice not receiving it."

Chakotay smiled, "Well it would be considered polite not to retrieve thoughts from non-telepaths without their permission, best would be to ask questions and wait for responses." The doors opened and they stepped out, making their way to the barber shop. "I understand, I will do my best to stop that in the future then, it leads me to my other questions."

The barber was fortunately not busy when they arrived and took Eugene immediately and after a brief discussion on how to deal with the hair began working to shorten and untangle it. "I sense in the Capt., a strong sense of morality, that she would do what was right even if it flew in the face of what was best for the crew?" Chakotay nodded, "That is a fair analysis of her yes."

Eugene tried to hold still but found the pain of his hair being pulled a distraction. "I care greatly for my parents Chakotay, I want you to promise me, if it looks like she is leaning to not rescue them because of me, you will do everything in your power to convince her that it is my wish that she does it without regard to me as it is the right thing." Chakotay looked hard at him, "That's a big thing to ask, the Capt., listens to me, but she is a strong willed woman and probably won't do that. I've gotten to know her quite well, but if that is your wish, I will do my best to make her understand that." Eugene smiled at Chakotay.

Kim materialized in the cave by Ensign Ladise carrying a small case. Greeting the team he kneels and opens the case he takes out a pad and a small probe handing it to the Ensign and instructing him to drop it into the hole they drilled as he activated the pad. As the probe fell down into the chamber a light emitted as it began to slow it's decent until it was inside the chamber and was able to relay images up to the pad and from there up to the ship.

"Janeway to Kim," "Kim here Capt." "Harry, we are receiving video here, but it is pretty dark." "Aye Capt., I am working to increase illumination now, I had thought of going with a scanning beam but I am afraid it would just be absorbed." "Acknowledge Ensign, wait, what is that about 30 degrees to the left?" "Not sure Capt., let me guide the probe over that way." As the probe made its way closer to the left a door takes shape in the shadows of the chamber. "It looks like a door Capt., which should mean there might be a better way into that chamber."

"Harry, keep searching the room with the probe, Ensign Ladise, please take a couple of people and see if you can find a passage down, do not take any risks, if something doesn't look safe, don't go there." "Aye Capt, Ladise out." Harry's eyes light up, "Capt., I think I have found the device." Janeway turns her attention back to the screen, "Well done Harry, move closer so we can see it better." The probe continues to move forward and the image becomes clearer when the light from the probe begins to flicker and then cuts off. "Harry, what happened to the video feed?" "Capt., I have lost connection with the probe, I am not sure what happened to it. I'm attempting to trigger the back up system on it now."

Eugene looked at himself in the mirror and kept running his hand over his hair and chin. It hadn't been that short since he was very young and his neck and chin were itching. Chakotay led him out and back to the turbo lift and ordered it to the Bridge. "You know Eugene, while I promise to do what I can, it might mean more coming from you to the Capt., so she knows without doubt that it is your wish to rescue your parents." Eugene looked at Chakotay for a bit and finally nodded his head. The lift doors opened as they stepped out onto the Bridge.

"I've got the backup system up on the probe Capt., but video image will be a lot darker, I can't boost the light level through the backup." Janeway acknowledge Chakotay and Eugene as they entered, "Understood Harry, do your best." "Aye Capt."

Janeway turned to Eugene, smiling "What a striking young man you are Eugene, I got to agree with the barbershop visit. You might be interested to know we have made some access into the chamber with the device that helped send your parents back in time." Eugene nodded, swallowing hard "C-Capt., may I speak with you privately for a few?" Janeway smiled, "Of course Eugene, this way." Eugene followed Janeway back into her ready room, "Can I get you something to drink Eugene?" "No Capt., I'm fine, thank you." Smiling Janeway turns to her replicator, "One cup of coffee."

Picking up the coffee after the energy matrix shuts down Janeway gestures to the couch by the windows and with Eugene she moves over and sits down. "What's up Eugene, you seem kind of serious." Eugene nodded, "I-I'm not sure how to say this Capt., but I get the feeling you are leaning towards not rescuing my parents." Janeway stops in mid sip as she lowers her cup. "I've not really discussed this with anyone yet, how would you get this feeling?"

Eugene looked out the window at the stars. "I'm not use to suppressing my telepathic abilities Capt., I am trying, but I can hear your thoughts quite clearly." Janeway nods, "Well yes, please try harder. I would be lying if I said I wasn't leaning that way, and I hadn't really planned to discuss this yet, but since it seems to be heavy on you. I know your parents pretty well and I know they would rather you lived then for us to save them."

Eugene frowned slightly, "I can respect that and I think you may be right, but they are my parents and it is my life. I am an adult and I would gladly sacrifice myself to save them." Staring back at Eugene for several long moments, "Very well Eugene, I promise I will also consider the senior officer's thoughts on it before I make the final decision. That's about the best I can promise." Eugene smiled weakly, "That's really all I can ask Capt., thank you."

Chakotay's voice came over the intercom, "Capt., to the Bridge, Ensign Ladise is reporting they believe they found the door to the chamber." Janeway quickly stands and places the cup down as Eugene joins her in leaving for the Bridge. As Janeway comes out onto the bridge the Ensign is speaking, "We've found that these lower levels of rock have greater amounts of refractory metals in it, that is why the sensors didn't detect them, but there appears to be a fairly large complex down here at least from what we can see through the collapses."

Janeway steps up by Chakotay, "Well done Ensign, are you able to open the door?" "Negative Capt., we are going to need a power cell and a tricorder to bypass the security code." "Acknowledge, stand by your location. Janeway to Kim, Harry, Ensign Ladise is at the door, but they need a power cell and tricorder to get the door open. Can you assist or do we need to send something down?" "I'm on my way Capt., I believe I have what they need with me, Kim out."

"Capt., if you don't mind, I would like to go down and talk with Neelix." Janeway turned to Eugene, that's fine Eugene; we'll let you know what we find out." As Eugene entered the turbo lift, Janeway gestured to Chakotay as she sat down; Chakotay did too and leaned over towards her. "Eugene wanted to tell me he wants me to save his parents, regardless to the cost to him." Chakotay smiled a bit, the smile grew bigger as the expression on her face said she just realized he knew.

"Eugene spoke with me about it down stairs. He seems very adamant about it. He wanted me to use whatever pull I have with you to ensure that we bring his parents back. I told him I would speak with you but ultimately the decision was yours." Janeway nodded her head. "This is going to be so hard Chakotay. It goes against everything I know of Kes and I believe Tom to end his life by pulling them back from the past."

Chakotay looked at the planet and then back to Janeway, "I can't begin to tell you what a relief it is not to be Capt., right now." Chakotay said with a smile, "But in all seriousness, how can we ignore his wishes against what we think his parents would want?" Janeway smiled at Chakotay but grew silent on the matter.

"Ens. Kim to Voyager, we've powered up the door and bypassed the security lock outs." Janeway stood up quickly, "Well done Harry, I'm on my way. Cmdr., you have the Bridge." Chakotay smiled as he watched her gesture to Tuvok and leave the Bridge. "Janeway to B'Elanna, B'Elanna we have access to the chamber, meet me in transporter room 1." "Aye Capt., on my way."

Eugene entered the mess hall and gestured at the few people, who waved at him, then there was Neelix, "It's a little early for lunch but if you are hungry I can whip a little something up to tide you over Eugene." Smiling Eugene declined the offer, "Actually I just wanted to speak with you a moment privately if that is okay." Waving his hand towards the far side of the room Neelix walked with Eugene, "Any time Eugene, I'm here for you." As they sat down Eugene looked at Neelix, "You are mom's oldest friend and knew her best. I want to know what you think. If we have a way to save my parents, to bring them back from the past, how would she or my father for that matter feel about it, especially if it meant my 'death'."

Neelix was shocked and slightly upset by Eugene's question, "I can tell you right now she would be totally against the idea, and I believe your father would be as well. What would make you even suggest a possibility?" Eugene looked down at his feet, he could feel Neelix's anger deeply and it shamed him that he felt that way; it really didn't sway him from his feelings of bringing back his parents.

Eugene looked up at Neelix, "The Capt., is leaning towards leaving my parents in the past even if they find a way to bring them back because of me, but I am here as the result of misfortune that befell my parents. They were supposed to live their lives here with the people they loved, not struggle and die vainly on some unremarkable planet."

Neelix shook his head, "No, no, that isn't true. None of us know what is ahead of us, we can hope, we can plan, but what happens happens and we have to roll with the punches and enjoy what we can. I promise you, your parents will not or would not rather have any regrets, your mother might regret not spending more time with you, but no, they absolutely would be against doing anything to save them that hurt you." Eugene nodded, "Thank you for your honesty Neelix, I appreciate it so much. I need to do some thinking." Neelix nodded and hugged Eugene as he moved out of the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Janeway, Tuvok and B'Elanna materialize in the caves by where they had been drilling. Ensign Ladise was standing by to escort them down to the door. "Sorry Capt., the ships sensors can't penetrate the refractory metals below here so this is as close as you can get. But follow me and I will show you how to get there." Janeway nods as they head into a passage and deeper down into the earth. After several long minutes they emerge into a hallway, the hallway runs forward 3 meters and stops due to a collapsed ceiling, the hallway runs to the right as they make their way they can hear Harry and the others talking quietly.

Coming around a corner they find Harry and the rest of the mining team at the door. Janeway gestures to Tuvok and he steps up to the door and looks to Harry. Harry presses a button on the tricorder and the door unlatches and slowly opens. Tuvok steps in with phaser out and looks about the room, stepping in behind him comes Janeway, B'Elanna and Harry. B'Elanna sticks an instrument to the wall and pushes a button which causes the lights to come on. The room is about 15 meters across with a number of electronics along the walls. Harry walks over to one section, "This is the device Capt., looks like it has been left on, I guess that is why this happened." B'Elanna moved over to examine the device as Janeway and Tuvok looked around some more.

Janeway walks over to a desk with papers on it. Most of them quite old and dusty, she gently moves the papers until she sees a book. Picking it up she began to glance through it, "This looks like some kind of diary or journal perhaps. Ensign Ladise, please take this up to Voyager and get someone to go over this. See what they can figure out." Ladise nodded and took the book and left the chamber. "Capt., this looks like the problem here." Tuvok called to Janeway. Janeway quickly moved over and next to Tuvok she sees a small chamber big enough for about 12 people to stand in, the ceiling had collapsed inside.

"You think this chamber was used to send people through time, and because of the damaged ceiling, the energy escaped upwards?" Janeway nods, "Not a bad theory, Tuvok, makes sense to me." She turns to B'Elanna and Harry, "Any ideas B'Elanna?" B'Elanna looks up and over to Janeway, "Capt., I'm not sure, but I think something bad happened on this planet, I think it was so bad that when this was last used, there was no one left to turn it off. I think the builders used it to escape some calamity, perhaps with more time in the past they were able to build star ships and leave the planet which is why we are not seeing any signs of a previous civilization on the planet. I'm not sure but I think they went back a long ways into the planet's past."

Janeway looked confused at B'Elanna, "But if that is the case, why did it only send Tom and Kes back 20 years or so?" Tuvok spoke up, "Perhaps it has to do with how far Mr. Paris and Kes walked through the field. Not properly contained it required them walking through the field to travel back and either they stopped after a short distance, or because the field didn't last long enough they didn't go far through time." B'Elanna spun towards Tuvok, "Not far? Not far? Far enough to find hardship and death, isn't that far enough?" Tuvok's eyebrow rose and Janeway quickly stepped between them, "Lt. that is enough. You know Tuvok didn't mean anything with that."

B'Elanna had instantly looked down realizing she never meant to say what she just did, "I'm sorry Capt., please forgive me Tuvok, I didn't mean to say that." Looking back at Tuvok, Janeway placed her hand on B'Elanna's arm, "So is everything functional? Could we activate this, and use the ship's scanners to look back and find Tom and Kes and then pull them back through with the transporter?"

Looking still like she was embarrassed, B'Elanna turned to look at Harry and Harry just kind of shrugged, "Yes! Yes we can, the machine is set to send people back much further then Tom and Kes could have walked, we can use the tricorder data to send a scanning beam back to about the same time they entered the field and beam them back to the ship!"

B'Elanna was flushed with hope and determination. Janeway smiled, "Good, let's get a power cell down here to supply power, I want to at least test it before we go any further. But I want it set up so we can do it remotely so it doesn't happen to anyone else." Everyone nodded and they left to go back to the ship.

Eugene walked into Sickbay and quickly the Dr. is activated, "Oh, welcome Eugene, my apologies, I need to deactivate my routine to activate me when Kes comes in, for a moment I thought Kes was back. How can I help you?" Eugene smiled at the Dr., "Its okay Doc, I understand, I was hoping I could ask you something since you were so important to my mother and knew my father." The Dr. turned towards his office, "Of course Eugene, please step into my office." Eugene sat down across the desk from the Dr., "What do you think my mother and father would say if I gave my life to let them be brought back from the past?" The Dr. sat back looking at Eugene, "May I ask what inspired this thought?"

Eugene looked out over the sickbay, "Capt. Janeway is leaning towards leaving my parents in the past because of me, I told her I didn't want me to be a factor in the decision, I wanted her to bring them back, they deserve their life here." Eugene could see the pained expression on the Dr.'s face when he mentioned them leaving his parents in the planet's past. "I'm, I'm not sure Eugene. I am very sure your mother would be against it, Mr. Paris was for the most part a pleasure seeker, but becoming a father could have changed his outlook on life and I believe he would be against the idea as well."

Eugene nodded "Thank you Dr., I'm actually looking for people to support my decision." The Dr. interrupts Eugene, "But that isn't what you asked. You asked what I thought your parents would think about it. As a Dr. I recognize that in some circumstances, suicide might be acceptable in cases of extreme uncontrollable pain and infirmary, with no help in sight. But human history is filled with examples of people giving their lives to save family/friends and even strangers. While I don't agree with it, I would support your decision."

Eugene looked up with hope at the Dr., "Thank you Doc, thank you so much." Eugene nearly ran out of Sickbay. Looking down the hallway he stopped. "Computer, what is the location of Capt., Janeway." With a chirp the computer answers "Capt., Janeway is on route to the Bridge." Eugene made a quick trip to the turbo lift and stepped in when it stopped. Inside stands Harry Kim. Startled Harry starts to ask, "Tom? Oh right, you must be Eugene then. I'm Ensign Kim, well Harry to you." Eugene smiled and took Harry's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, my Father spoke very highly of you." Harry smiled, "Your dad and I were pretty close and he saved my butt a time or 3. I'm on my way to Engineering, we're going to conduct a test to see if we can open the time field and find your parents in it."

Eugene smiled broadly, "I was on my way to speak with Capt. Janeway, but that can wait a bit. Did the Capt. decide to rescue them?" Harry shook his head, I don't think so, I think she just wants to make sure it is possible before deciding." The lift doors opened and Eugene followed Harry out into Engineering. Eugene was astounded by the Engine room, the number of people moving about. He walked over to a corner that no one seemed to really use and watched, not wishing to interfere, but also gave him the ability to open his mind completely, taking in everyone and their thoughts at once. The strain on his ability was enormous, and he had a hard time maintaining thought, but this was important and he had to be sure he got it right.

One by one he eliminated people from his scanning down to just 3, Harry, Lt. Carey and B'Elanna, he increased his scanning of their thoughts until he heard or rather felt Lt. Carey feel a stabbing pain, almost feeling like he needed to go to Sickbay. At that point he backed off and resumed a more passive reception from them.

B'Elanna taps her combadge, "Engineering to the Bridge." "Janeway here B"Elanna, go ahead." "Capt., we are ready to give this a try, we're adjusting the scanners to a high band frequency. I believe it will afford the best chance of scanning into the Chronometric field." "Very well B'Elanna, you may proceed." "Thank you Capt., here we go. Bringing remote power supply online, Chronometric field is building, Harry, begin scan." Harry turns to his control panel in Engineering, "Bringing lateral sensors online, confirming frequency band. Scanning the field, we're getting a bit of feedback B'Elanna." Swearing, B"Elanna replies "Increase the bandwidth higher by a factor of 2 that should cut out the feedback."

Punching several buttons Harry adjusts the bandwidth, "Re-initializing sensors, confirmed, feedback has been minimized. I have confirmation of Kes and Tom Capt., we did it!" Eugene almost cries in relief as he listens to the crew cheer in Engineering. "Well done everyone, have you scanned back through the entire field for when they first entered Harry?" "I am scanning deeper into the field Capt., wait I am beginning to pick up wave distortion Capt., B'Elanna any ideas? Wait, distortion is beginning to increase feedback exponentially, we got to stop." B'Elanna hits the control to shutoff the remote power supply as Harry turns off the scanner. Silence reigned for several moments when Janeway broke that silence, "Okay, B'Elanna, Harry, go through the data we collected in the scan, try and figure out what caused the distortion, if we can stop it from happening and see where that leaves us with Tom and Kes. I want a staff meeting in 1 hour."

B'Elanna, Harry and Carey slumped over their terminals almost feeling like failures. Eugene quietly slipped out of Engineering his elations had been quickly dashed like everyone else's. He made his way back up to the Mess Hall and slipped quietly into the corner to look down at his home.

Neelix being also observant of the coming and going of his Mess hall, he saw Eugene almost instantly and watched puzzled at his actions. Waiting a few moments, he walked over to where Eugene stood. He asked, "Bad news Eugene?" Eugene kind of nodded. "The first test into seeing if we could get mom and dad back failed." Neelix nodded, "Well I am sure that they will figure out if it is possible before long. But I thought we had this talk and you understood your parents wouldn't want to come back at your expense."

Eugene smiled at Neelix, "Oh we did, and I do understand, it's just this is the last step before the Capt., decides if she will bring them back or not. I almost wish she would just say we won't or will as the anticipation is killing me. You know?" Neelix laughs, "Oh I understand anticipation quite well. This will be settled soon, it might help to repeat that over and over." Neelix laughed again as he moved back into the kitchen.

Janeway walked into the Mess hall and looked about. Seeing Eugene in the corner she made her way over. Janeway asked, "Penny for your thoughts Eugene?" Eugene turned puzzled at her question, "Oh, I see, that's funny. Sorry, I was just thinking about the failed test to scan the field for my parents." Janeway looked about the room, "I see good news travels fast, thought I would be the first to tell you." Eugene laughed, "I was actually in Engineering with Harry when they tried Capt., other then the Bridge and Engineering crew I think Neelix and I are the only ones who know."

Janeway smiled, "Well I don't know if I would call it a failed test, it worked to a degree, and we got a lot of data that should help in figuring it out." Eugene nodded, "Well I am certainly thankful you are all trying so hard to figure it out."

Janeway looked at the planet, "I just wanted to be sure you knew what was going on, I got some reports to go through of my own plus a staff meeting. If you need me or anything, don't forget to call or drop by." Eugene smiled as Janeway left. Eugene walked over to the kitchen, "Neelix, I have another question for you." Neelix turned to look at him, "I know how you believe my parents would feel about sacrificing my life to get them back, but, how do you feel about it?" Neelix stood slack jawed for a moment, "Well to be honest Eugene, if my death would bring back my parents, I would gladly sacrifice it. But that said, I could never face your mother and father again if we did." Eugene decided he wasn't going to get anywhere this way, nodding his head in understanding he turns to go to his dad's quarters, since he was there with Cmdr. Chakotay, he found he no longer dreaded the place.

The senior staff had arrived at the conference room as the Dr. was the last to arrive, Janeway spoke up, "As most of you know, we made our first attempt at opening the Chronometric field, while that succeeded we had limited success in scanning it for Tom and Kes. We did find them, but exactly where in the time field we found them we aren't sure. B'Elanna, would you like to bring us up to date on what you have found out?"

B'Elanna nodded and stood up, walking over to the Comm panel and punched a few buttons. "We began to experience a distortion wave the further back in time we scanned. The distortion wave started causing exponentially increasing feedback so we had to stop. We haven't found out yet how to stop it, but we are sure that the longer it takes us to figure this out decreases how far back currently we can clearly pull them back from. I ran a correlation trace between the field we created and the field recorded by our sensors and the tricorder Tom had. We think at the time we scanned back to about 9 months after they had arrived in the past. It wouldn't be the best result, but at this point, we don't think we can do any better due to the distortion."

Janeway was stunned by the news; she never thought that they wouldn't have figured this out. She looked at Harry and feeling embarrassed at having failed Harry just kind of tucked his head and nodded. "Okay, give me a copy of your data and let's pull in every department and get any other ideas. If this is the best we can do, I don't think bringing them back is viable. Let's meet again in 18 hours to see where we are, dismissed."

"Neelix to Eugene, if you are hungry, lunch is being served in the Mess hall." Eugene started laughing he had just lain down to take a short nap, he tapped his badge, "Thanks Neelix, I am actually feeling pretty hungry, I'll be right there." He was instantly surprised by the number of groups of people in there, most of them looking over pads rather then eating. Walking up to Neelix, "You did say food was being served here didn't you?"

Neelix laughed, "Oh don't mind them, they are brain storming, apparently they are trying to help figure out how to get around, or stop the distortion wave that is causing the scanning problem on the planet. I haven't seen so many pads in all my days on this ship. As for dinner let me get you a plate, pick a spot and I'll bring it out to you." Eugene made his way over to a table that wasn't being used and sat down. He smiled and marveled at how everyone was so animated about figuring out the problem, well except for one voice in his head, it didn't exactly seem like malice, but the owner definitely seemed high on himself.

The thoughts were making fun of everyone and their fantastic ideas, they couldn't see the answer because they were too busy making it complicated. Eugene looked about the room trying to put a face with the thoughts, finally settling on a lone figure close by the opposite doors. As Neelix sat the food down on his table Eugene turned back to face Neelix, "Neelix, who is that crewman by himself by the other doors?" Neelix glanced over and kind of snorted, "Crewman Mortimer Harren, one of the least liked members of the crew. Why do you ask?" Eugene shook his head, "No particular reason Neelix, just odd seeing all these people together and him by himself. Maybe I should join him."

"I wouldn't recommend it, but the decision is yours to make, just don't say I didn't warn you." Neelix replied. Eugene smiled, but decided to stay put, but he began to probe deeper into Mortimer's mind. Eugene began to see why he was so arrogant; he was quite bright, but so reclusive. Putting that aside he probed on and finally found what he had discovered, they had jumped too high on the bandwidth on their first test, a bandwidth a quarter greater then the original would have worked fine. He quickly began scanning everyone nearby to see if anyone was working towards this thought, but very few if any were questioning the frequency, most were looking at different modulations or radically different bandwidths.

Closing his eyes he reached out of the room, searching the ship, looking for B'Elanna. He finally located her in Engineering; lightly he delved into her mind then he placed inside of her subconscious so that she wouldn't just 'see' what was wrong, it would take a little time for the thought of changing the bandwidth as Mortimer had figured out to come to her. "Eugene, Eugene you okay?" Eugene was startled back by Neelix. Smiling Eugene nodded, "Sorry Neelix, I'm fine, was just thinking. Wondering what life will be like on this ship." Smiling Neelix turned, "Just let me know if you want any thing else."

Eugene sat silently eating, though mostly watching everyone talk, argue and discuss the current problem of the distortion wave. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you?" Eugene was a bit startled as his attention had been so focused on the others. Smiling, "Please, do sit down. I'm Eugene." The young woman sat down at the table with her plate, "Thank you, I am Tal Celes." She extends her hand to Eugene; he encloses his around hers for a moment.

"You aren't human are you?" Eugene asked. With a mouth full of food Tal shakes her head, after a moment and a drink of water "I'm Bajoran, our planet is a fair distance from Earth." "Are you not participating in the distortion wave problem Tal? Or should I call you something else?" Eugene asked. Tal shook her head no as she finished a bite, "If you want them to succeed, you best keep me away from them, any calculations I perform I promise you they will be messed up. I'm a grade 'A' misfit." Eugene was truly shocked; he could sense she was being completely serious, he expected her to be joking, but her thoughts and emotions told him she wasn't. "Did you know my parents?" Eugene asked. "Not socially, or personally, I knew of them of course and your father has several nice holo-deck programs he created for the crew."

Eugene blinked, "Holo-deck? Oh, I think I remember Father talking about them a few times, I didn't really understand what he meant. Suppose to be something like the Dr?" Smiling Tal took a drink of water, "I'm off duty, if you want I can take you down and see if one of the holo-decks are open and show you." Eugene smiled, "I think I would like that Tal, thank you."

Tal and Eugene stood up and moved towards the door, Eugene paused long enough to wave at Neelix, Neelix returned the wave while thinking, 'Like Father like son,' then laughing softly as he kept an eye on the stove. After a moment, his head came up and the laughing stopped. Neelix pulled his apron off and asked a near by crewman to watch over things as he hurriedly left.

Tal and Eugene made small talk as they walked the corridors of Voyager, the first holo-deck was in operation, but the second one was open, so Tal reserved it for them. When they arrived Tal pulled up all the public programs Tom had in the computer data banks. "Let's see, what would be a good one, oh, Sandrine's that is a crew favorite." Punching a few buttons, the computer chirped back that the program was ready and so they walked up to the doors and as they walked in Eugene was greeted by Sandrine, "'Ello Tom, it's been so long since last we saw you, your friends were in here last night telling stories about you."

Eugene looked at Sandrine, "I'm sorry, my name is Eugene." A silly smile played on her lips, "Well, in that case, my name is Ricky," as Sandrine hugged up to Eugene. Eugene could feel Tal was retreating from the situation as she felt threatened, "I'm sorry 'Ricky', but I am here with this lovely young woman, please excuse us," Eugene said as he stepped back towards Tal. Sandrine gave them both kind of a disdainful look as she turned and walked towards the bar. A number of holo-characters all waved and called out to Eugene, calling him Tom. Eugene looked at Tal, "There seems to be a bit of a problem here, would you like to stay or go somewhere else?" Tal felt better after Eugene put Sandrine in her place. "Well we could have a drink if you like, your father always liked to shoot pool, or throw some darts, or after the drink we could try another program if you want.

B'Elanna was becoming a bit irritated, a thought kept running around in the back of her mind, finally it clawed enough at her that her conscious mind finally became aware of it. It took a moment for it to come to her completely, but when it did she nearly leaped from her chair. "Harry!" Harry was in the middle of a day dream of Captain Proton when B'Elanna's voice pierced through the fog.

Eugene nodded, "Okay, let's have a drink and we can check out something else then, how about this table in the corner?" Tal looked over at the table, it was a bit more intimate then she originally thought of, but it was the furthest from the bar. "I think that would be fine." Eugene smiled as he allowed her to turn and walk towards the table first. Eugene's stomach was in knots, but thankfully his telepathic abilities enabled him to sense what Tal did and didn't expect. He felt pulling the chair out for her was expected, so he did before taking his own seat.

The waiter came over to take their order, "Actually, I don't have an idea what to order here Tal, what do you like?" Tal looked at the menu then remembered something, "You know, I believe your father has Sandrine keep a special drink behind the bar for him, I believe it is a bottle of '46 Saint Emilion." The waiter bowed his head and took the menu back with him. Eugene looked about; I think I can see why so many like this place, it certainly is charming." Tal smiled, "I don't come here a lot, but the crew love it, so I try to come here occasionally. I'm not a huge holo-deck fan, but it certainly helps to get away from constant Star Fleet."

B'Elanna practically ran over to Harry, dodging a couple of surprised crewmen on her way to the diagnostic station, as she began changing settings for the scanning beam, mean while Harry finally realized what was going on, "Okay, what have you got B'Elanna?" B'Elanna half turns to Harry. "It's the weirdest thing, I was getting so frustrated over this problem when it dawned on me, the reason we're getting the distortion wave is the frequency band we are using, I had you double it, I should have only had you increase it maybe 20-30% at most."

Eugene sat back as the waiter stepped up and poured them both a glass, then left the bottle and walked away. Eugene smiled as he lifted the glass, "You almost sound like you wish you weren't in Star Fleet." Taking a sip Tal half nodded her head, "Well in a way, I do. Don't get me wrong, I love space exploration, I really like this ship and the crew, but, I feel so out classed in a lot of ways. I struggle so hard to do my job. But my superiors have to constantly double check my work, I'm almost more of a detriment to the crew then a help. I'd probably make a better waitress in the galley." Eugene was looking at his glass as he listened; he had taken a normal drink from it and had almost choked on it. 'People really drink this stuff?' he thought to himself.

Harry nodded his head, "Not bad B'Elanna, I don't think I would have thought of the frequency actually causing the problem. So how can I help?" "See if you can set up a simulation, so when I get the new settings done, we can test it and see what happens," B'Elanna responded. Harry nodded and began setting up the diagnostic computer with the previous data, waiting on the final frequency setting from B'Elanna.

Sitting the glass down he looked at Tal, "I understand you feel that way, but I seriously doubt anyone on the ship feels that way about you. I think maybe you just have to find some more confidence and I bet you will be fine. Tal smiled, "Thank you for saying that, but I don't think so. Is something wrong with your drink?" Eugene kind of laughed, "Well it certainly isn't what I expected. It has a 'bite' to it I wasn't prepared for." "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have warned you, I forget you aren't use to this, it helps to take small sips. You really won't want to try anything hard then. Even synthehol has a kick if you aren't use to it," Tal warned.

Capt., Janeway sat in her office going over the data from the test for the fifth time and it was beginning to give her a headache, she had went through every idea she had but nothing seemed very likely to influence the scan in a more positive direction. She finally decided a break was in order when "B'Elanna to the Capt." Looking up at the ceiling, "Go ahead B'Elanna." "Sorry to disturb you Capt., I had an idea, Harry and I are down here working on it now to try a simulation test, we just wanted to let you know." Smiling Janeway got up, "Good work B'Elanna, I'm on my way, Janeway out."

Walking onto the bridge she walked over and sat down in her chair and leaned over to Chakotay, "B'Elanna just called me, apparently she has an idea and her and Harry are working on a simulation, so I thought I would head down and check it out." Chakotay nodded, "Have you given anymore thought to Eugene's request?" Janeway shook her head, "No, I am trying to stay away from that thought for now; I'll be in Engineering if you need me." Chakotay nodded as he watched her get up and leave.

Eugene picked up the glass and tried a small sip and while it was still strong, it was easier to handle. "I'm not a big drinker either; real alcohol is a lot stronger then this stuff though." Unknown to Tal, the drink was programmed as real alcohol, a little joke Tom had set up in the program for anyone ordering it but him. Eugene and Tal continued their small talk as they enjoyed their first glass. By the bottom of the second glass Eugene was feeling a bit tipsy and kept touching the tip of his nose. Tal couldn't help but giggle at him, "I think maybe you had enough and to be honest I think I have too. What say we try another program?" Eugene kind of swayed his head on purpose and enjoyed the feeling of almost like floating. Looking at Tal he had to concentrate a bit to get her back in focus, smiled and nodded his head.

B'Elanna looks towards Harry, "There, the sensor array has been recalibrated for the new frequency, if the test works, we'll be ready to try the real thing, how's the simulation coming Harry?" "Just about done here, just need the values for the sensor scan," Harry looked back at B'Elanna as she nodded and tapped a few controls and inputted the new frequency. Just then the Engineering doors opened as Janeway walked in. "What's the word B'Elanna?" Both Harry and B'Elanna turned to Janeway, "We've got the simulation ready with the new frequency, and I set up the sensors with the new frequency to conduct a real test if this goes well." Janeway smiled at them both, "Well done both of you, let's give it a shot then." Harry nods and reaches down and pushes a few buttons and the simulation begins.

Tal stood up a tad more off balance then she thought she should be, Eugene followed suit and found it was a challenge, he had to lean his hand on the table for balance for a few moments until the wave passed. Tal looked to the ceiling, "Computer, pause program, and show the arch please." All the holo-characters froze in place as the computer chirped then the computer arch appeared by the door way. Tal and Eugene made their way over to it, "Computer show us programs by Lt. Paris." A list of program names came up on the screen, a number of them were some variation of Captain Proton which Tal quickly passed through then stopped on one. "This sounds interesting, Martian Earth View. Wanna try it?" Eugene was still touching his nose, "Sure, what's a Martian?" Tal laughed, "Mars is a planet in Earth's solar system, so this is probably a stellar object program of Earth's solar system."

Eugene nodded, sounded okay to him. Tal punched up the buttons after a few mis-keys; a moment later the bar dissolved away and was replaced with an orange colored ground, some scrub brush on a hill over looking a facility of some kind in the distance with a strange object next to them.

Eugene nearly fell down when the scene changed due to the disorientation from the drink. "Thank goodness this was sitting here," he told Tal as he held onto the object. "What exactly is it?" Tal looked up, "Computer identify object." "The object you are by is a 1957 Chevy, a primitive Earth land based vehicle meant to transport people from place to place, and some like this one either were a status symbol when made, or rose up in status to become one by fans of the car."

After a few moments of examination, they figured out how to open the door and got into the car. As the door closed the radio came on and a soft melody started playing, kind of shocking them. Looking about the car they finally figure out where the music was coming from. "Computer, identify music," Tal asked. "This is an instrumental version of a song by music group called Air Supply; the song is entitled 'Nothing's Going to Change My Love for You.'" Eugene sat there looking slightly blurry at the sky, "This is pretty nice, you said this is called Martian Earth View? So is there a specific object we're supposed to see?" Tal nodded her head, the warm feeling from the alcohol and the breeze and music had relaxed her quite a bit. Looking out into the sky, "Computer, give us a momentary outline of Earth." She raised her right arm and pointed at the small bluish ball of light highlighted by the computer.

Janeway, B'Elanna and Harry all seemed to be holding their breath as the simulation numbers began scrolling across the computer screen. A waveform began forming on another screen, "The chronometric field is building now, simulation should start 'scanning' it shortly", Harry commented. Almost before he was done, a second series of numbers began scrolling in the opposite computer screen, they watched as the numbers scrolled, then looked to the other screen, to see the very minor looking distortion in chronometric field.

"Yes," B'Elanna nearly shouted, as they watched, the slight distortion didn't rise any higher. "B'Elanna, Harry, I think you did it, if the numbers bear out what we are seeing, I think we can try another test, well done." Harry clapped B'Elanna on the shoulder, "This is all B'Elanna Capt., she's just letting me ride along." Janeway smiled and touched Harry's arm, "Very well, let me know as soon as you verify the numbers and we'll give it another test."

Leaning in to try and look up her arm at what she was pointing at Eugene found his senses intrigued by her perfume. "You have a very pleasing scent about you." Tal looked down at Eugene as he turned his head back towards Tal inhaling her perfume, his eyes closed as he did so when suddenly his head tilted and their lips met. At first their kiss was tender, a bit playful, kind of embrace and pull back a bit, for the other to chase. Eugene's passion increased dramatically, which unintentionally spilled over through his telepathic ability into Tal and while Tal was a willing participant at this point it fanned her own passion and their kiss became more fierce and aggressive.

Their lips parting and tongues entwining, Eugene's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they pulled Tal around sideways more. Wrapping his left around about her, he caressed her up and down her spine, his right hand pulling the collar of her uniform down, he kissed across her cheek and paused long enough to inhale the scent of her hair, then placed several kisses down her ear and onto her neck, gently he kissed and bit her up and down her neck and shoulder.

As the Engineering doors closed behind her Janeway asked "Computer, location of Eugene." "Eugene is currently in holo-deck 2." The computer answered. Nodding to a passing crewman Janeway made her way to a turbolift and ordered it to holo-deck 2.

As she walked the corridor from the lift she came around a corner and saw Neelix not far from the holo-deck, "Ah Neelix, just coming out or about to go in?" Neelix nearly jumped out of his skin, "Ah, Cap-Capt., uh no, I-I was just standing here, waiting." Janeway's left eyebrow rose quizzically, "Waiting? For what?" Neelix was becoming a bit more nervous, and his cheeks reddened a bit more, "Ah, yes, what indeed, uh, well, Eugene is in the holo-deck with Crewman Tal Celes." Neelix prayed that was enough, but clearly from the puzzlement on her face the Capt., wasn't catching on, he kind of wrung his hands as he continued, "I would go so far as to say Eugene is his father's son."

Janeway was still very puzzled, "Oh?," then she saw his cheeks get even redder, and she turned to look at the program playing, "Oh," Janeway blushed just a bit herself, "Ah, well I do need to be on the Bridge, if you will excuse me Neelix," and Janeway left fairly quickly as Neelix closed his eyes and bowed in relief as Janeway walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway stepped off the turbolift, smiling at Tuvok as she moved over to the Command chair she noticed Chakotay by Ops. "Problem Commander?" Chakotay shook his head, "Not precisely Capt., we detected a small energy surge on deck 10, looks like a relay burnt out is all." Sitting down Janeway motioned for Chakotay to join her. Speaking softly after Chakotay sat down, "The simulation went well Chakotay, they are verifying the numbers before we make another attempt but it looks very promising." Chakotay looked at the Capt., "You seem very positive about this, does this mean you have decided to bring Tom and Kes back?" Janeway looked at him her thoughts confused, "What do you mean?"

Chakotay leans in close, "Capt., your actions and words seem to be in contradiction here. You seem sure that we shouldn't sacrifice Eugene to bring them back but you are almost elated at the prospect of being able to do so. Frankly, as strong as you seem at not bringing them back over Eugene, I find our attempts to be able to do so counter productive. Maybe you should just go ahead and decide and if not in favor, let's abandon it and give Tom and Kes a memorial and get back on course for Earth."

To say Chakotay's words stunned her would be an understatement, they stung deep within her, but she instantly knew he was right, had she merely been placating the crew in the possibility of getting Tom and Kes back, but she already knew she wouldn't go through with it? Her mouth opened several times but she couldn't find her voice. "I'm sorry Capt., if I over stepped protocols, I wasn't trying to insult you or anything," Chakotay was trying to explain but Janeway placed her hand on top of his gently and shook her head. "It's okay Chakotay," finally finding her voice, "You didn't say anything wrong; in fact it might have been the perfect thing to say."

Janeway tilted her head up, Janeway to all senior staff, report to the conference room immediately, Neelix report at once to the conference room." Janeway got up and moved into the conference room followed by Chakotay and Tuvok, moments later they were joined by the Doctor and Neelix and finally by Harry and B'Elanna. After everyone had finally sat down Janeway turned away from the windows and looked at her most trusted Officers and friends. "B'Elanna, Harry, how are you doing on the data?" Clearly puzzled B'Elanna speaks up, "We've analyzed a good bit of it Capt., it's looking very promising."

Janeway nodded, "I know when this first happened I said after we had a way to get Tom and Kes back I wanted your input about rescuing them. After some thinking and prodding," She smiled at Chakotay, "I believe the time is now for that input, Chakotay?" Chakotay nodded, "I'm torn Capt., I would rather not, but I believe Eugene has the right to sacrifice himself for his parents." Tuvok looks to Janeway, "While I understand his desire Capt., I do not agree with Eugene, I believe we should not try." B'Elanna rose fiercely from her chair, barely able to reign in her Klingon impulse at the last second. Placing her hands on the table top she struggled for several long moments, "I say we bring them back, since Eugene is willing to make the sacrifice." Slowly she sat back down, her eyes clenched tightly along with her jaw. Janeway marveled at her control, it had to be taking a huge amount of energy to remain in control.

"I spoke with Eugene not long ago about this Capt.," the Doctor began, "and while I do not believe Kes or Mr. Paris would approve of it, I have to admit, humans have always made such sacrifices for strangers let alone loved ones, I do support Eugene in this matter." Harry looked away from everyone as he spoke, "Capt., this may make me look selfish or bad, but, I want my friend back, despite how his letters spoke about Kes, their life on that planet and Eugene, if Eugene is willing, I say bring them back." Neelix was shaking his head vehemently no, "No, no, absolutely out of the question. Neither Kes nor Tom would be happy about Eugene's sacrificing himself to bring them back to the present. I don't want to lose either of them, but I can't ignore my responsibility to their son."

With Harry's decision B'Elanna was able to relax a bit, it was 4 in favor of bringing them back and only 2 opposed. Janeway sighed, "I got to tell you I was hoping for more support in not bringing them back. If it was a situation of a snap decision and he made it, I wouldn't think twice about this, but being able to look at it objectively, with time not as a factor and knowing both Tom and Kes and knowing they would not support such a decision it makes this so much more difficult."

Janeway turns her back on the table and walks back over to the windows and stares for long moments. "Very well, my decision is not to proceed. We will follow Chakotay's suggestion and tomorrow morning at 8 hundred hours we will have a memorial service to honor Tom and Kes, then we will get underway at 10 hundred hours. Commander, would you make the announcement please, dismissed." Everyone got up and left except B"Elanna, she sat there stunned and hurt, and her hurt was building in the form of rage within her. As the door closed Janeway sighed and turned around and was shocked to see B'Elanna still there.

"B'Elanna, I can only imagine you are hurt right now and I am sorry," Janeway told her as she walked over to where B'Elanna sat. She continued as she sat down next to her, "I know you have feelings for Tom and he had feelings for you but think about it this way. What if the situation had been reversed, it had been you and him on that planet. What if Eugene was your son and you and Tom were dead on that planet. Would you still want Eugene to sacrifice himself to save you?" B'Elanna's eyes were closed and her head shaking back and forth, her rage fleeing from her as a soft almost whimper came out of her mouth as she turned and hugged Janeway tightly light sobs escaped her. Janeway enfolded her in her arms and held her tightly, trying her best to console her grief.

Eugene sat in the Chevy, his eyes bright and a large smile on his face, his arms about Tal as she snuggled against his bare chest, "That was, amazing Tal, I never expected it would be so euphoric." Tal smiled and snuggled just a bit deeper, "I got to admit, I don't think I have ever felt as much as I did but we probably should get dressed, we could be infringing on someone else's time and I don't want to be walked in on like this." Eugene barely noticed but after a few moments the jostling of the car seat finally got his attention. "Oh, right," he simply replied as he too began dressing. Once they both were dressed and out of the car, "Computer end program." Instantly the bare holo-deck appeared and they moved towards the door. Just before they got there, Eugene pulled Tal back into his arms and kissed her again, both of their passions flared as they kissed, the kiss became very passionate when Tal managed to pull back, looking hungrily at Eugene. "Computer, what is the time?" "1639 hours," came the reply. Tal cursed, "Sorry Eugene, I've got to go, I'm on duty shortly, maybe we can pick this up when I get off duty? Say your quarters a little after midnight?" Tal smiled and quickly darted out of the doors. Eugene stood there for several moments before heading out.

His stomach growled and so he made his way to the Galley. The early dinner crowd was there before they went on duty. Neelix saw Eugene and gestured for him to get a table. Neelix prepared a tray while asking one of the crew to take over serving for a few minutes. Then walked out and sat the tray down in front of Eugene as he sat opposite of him. "Thanks Neelix, it smells wonderful and I am quite hungry." Neelix laughed, "I bet you are." Neelix sat there for a moment, wondering just how to broach the subject with Eugene while watching him eat. In between bites Eugene began to sense Neelix was a bit apprehensive. "What's the matter Neelix?" Eugene asked as he took a drink of water.

Neelix kind of fidgeted a bit, "Ah, well you see Eugene, while you was with Tal Celes in the Holo-deck, we had some news." Looking up at Neelix, "Don't tell me they haven't figured out the problem with scanning the chronometric field." Neelix shook his head, "No, no, actually they believe they figured it out, but the Captain has made the decision, we-we're not going to rescue your parents." Eugene stared at him in stunned disbelief, "They know how, but they aren't going to save my parents? Why Neelix?" Neelix shifted in his seat, "Well, you see Eugene, in the senior staff meeting, it was 4-2 in favor of allowing you to sacrifice yourself to bring your parents back, but apparently that wasn't enough to outweigh the Captain's feelings on the matter. I'm sorry Eugene, I really am."

Eugene got up quickly and moved towards the door as it opened, Harry walked through almost bumping into him. "Hey Eugene," Harry greeted him, "I'm Harry, I was good friends with your dad." "Hi Harry," Eugene replied, "how are you doing?" "I'm fine Eugene, look, for what it is worth, I agreed you should be allowed to bring your parents back, though I got to admit it was a bit selfish on my part, I'm sorry." Eugene smiled at Harry, "It's okay Harry, I understand, we don't really know each other, probably was the best way to approach the decision. Thank you though. Neelix said you got the scanning problem figured out though?" Harry nodded, "Well the simulation ran well and the data numbers were looking very promising before the Captain stopped us." Eugene smiled sadly at Harry, "I'll catch you later Harry, I think I need to be alone for a bit."

Eugene walked out into the corridor, he wasn't mad exactly nor was it sadness, frustrated, would be the right word to describe him. He began to just walk around the ship not really knowing what he wanted or needed at this point. Scratch that he thought, he wanted his parents here alive with him. But just as quickly he knew even if his mother hadn't died when she did, she would have lived at most another 3 years. What a stupid life span to give a sentient life. Eugene bumped into Lt. Carey as he came around a corner, "Excuse me, Eugene is it?" Eugene nodded, "Sorry Lt. Carey, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, how you doing today?" "Doing okay, just got to go down to the planet and bring some equipment back up."

"Well I don't want to keep you, be careful down there," Eugene told him as he turned to walk off. Lt. Carey moved on down the corridor, but Eugene stopped and turned to look at Lt. Carey. Just before he got to the door of transporter room 2 Carey stopped and stood there for several moments, slowly he turned around until he faced Eugene and stared at him. After about 2 minutes he just nodded at Eugene then turned and walked on down the corridor passing the transporter room. Eugene kind of sighed as he turned and made his way to this dad's quarters, where he took a shower and laid down for a nap since his last one had been interrupted. It took him a bit to fall asleep as visions of his time in the holo-deck returned to him, Tal was quite pleasing to his eyes, she was more intelligent then she thought, she just lacked the self confidence, but slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

After some time B'Elanna was finally able to regain her composure and after wiping her tears she had thanked the Capt., and left by the corridor door, not really wanting to see Chakotay or Harry. Janeway sat for a moment after she left when she thought about Eugene and she had to let him know what she decided. "Computer, what is the location of Eugene." "Eugene is asleep in Lt. Paris's quarters." "Well I guess that idea can wait." Janeway got up and walked out onto the Bridge and went over and sat in the Command Chair next to Chakotay. "Capt., the crew has been notified, Harry has asked to play a tribute song, and Neelix is currently planning a Wake feast for the over night." "That sounds fine Chakotay, I think B'Elanna is at peace with my decision now." Chakotay nodded, "It's a hard thing to come to terms with, Tom and Kes were big parts of our crew, but I think you made the right decision." Smiling Janeway simply said, "Thank you."

"Neelix also wanted me to tell you that he spoke with Eugene about your decision and said while he was a bit upset, he seemed to accept it, he also wanted you to know the Wake will start at around 22 hundred hours." "I really wanted to tell Eugene myself, but he was asleep by the time B'Elanna was able to come to grips with it." Janeway replied, then questioned, "Do you have any recommendations about who to replace Mr. Paris with?" Chakotay nodded, I have a few people in mind, I've got the first 3 day shifts re-assigned, I thought after we discussed them, we could make a final decision about the replacement." Janeway nodded, "I think perhaps Harry should open the service tomorrow with the song he wants to play."

How long he had been laying there asleep Eugene wasn't sure but he kept hearing this strange beep sound for a short bit, he rolled over to get a bit more comfortable when he heard his combadge, "Tal to Eugene, did you forget about me?" His eyes popped open, "Tal? I'm sorry, I feel asleep. Where are you?" Tal kind of laughed, "Outside your door, have been for about 5 minutes. May I come in?" Eugene swung his legs out of bed and sat on the side of the bed, "Of course, come in." The door opened and she stepped in, Eugene stood up smiling at her. Tal kind of stared at Eugene for a moment, mostly below his belly button, "Umm, I know I said maybe we could continue tonight, but I thought perhaps we could have a bite to eat first?" Tal said with a bit of laugh to her voice.

Eugene looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything, his cheeks flamed and he quickly grabbed his pants and slid them on, "Sorry about that Tal, I guess I slept harder then I thought." Tal watched as his pants slid up over the cheeks of his butt, a wicked smiled instantly formed on her face, but then she remembered something else. "Eugene, I don't want to put a wet towel on our evening, but you may not know, umm, Neelix has put together a celebration in honor of your parents, if you want, we can go attend?" Eugene turned to face Tal with his brow furrowed, "A celebration?" Tal nodded, "It's a custom among some, a social time of friends and loved ones, reminiscing and loads of food." Eugene shook his head as he grabbed his shirt off the bed, "If you don't mind Tal, this is hard enough as it is, I would much rather just be in your company tonight."

Tal's smile warmed Eugene's heart as he continued to dress, Tal walked over to the replicator, "Computer, candles, table cloth and a silver service set please." As Eugene started putting on his shoes Tal pulled the items out of the replicator and moved over to the table, cleared it and then set it with the cloth and utensils. She set up the candles and went back to the replicator, "Computer 2 servings of Lobster Colorado medium rare, California vegetables and a bottle of Shirza wine. Eugene stood up and helped Tal carry the food to the table. "I got to say Tal, this smells delicious." Tal just smiled as Eugene gave her a light kiss on the cheek and a gentle one arm hug.

As Eugene sat down Tal looked up, "Computer, light music please, instrumental, romantic, lights to half, hold all non-emergency Comms." The computer gave an answering chirp and as Tal lit the candles soft music began playing. Sitting down she smiled at Eugene who finally worked the cork out of the wine and was filling their glasses. Tal picked up her glass and looked deep into Eugene's eyes, "To the journey, wherever it takes us and however long it lasts." She waited a moment but Eugene didn't pick up his glass and so she cast her eyes to it then looked back at him. Eugene finally picked up on what he was suppose to do so he raised his glass and then lightly clashed his glass into hers with a soft, almost melodic ring from the glasses and they took a sip.

The Wake was in full swing, Neelix had gone over board, he replicated and fixed every favorite dish of Tom and Kes, he had the computer playing their favorite songs, the crew had come through with dozens and dozens of holo-photos of Kes and Tom, with B'Elanna's help he set up a small holo-emitter that was displaying random photos as 3d images. Many faces were wet and eyes red, but the smiles and laughter told Neelix this was the right thing to do. He was concerned that Eugene wasn't accepting any communications, but when the computer said he was in Tom's quarters with Tal he just smiled and let it go.

Eugene's eyes opened slowly, a dreamy smile on his face as he felt the weight of Tal on his shoulder, he looked down, using his free hand to pull back her hair as he looked down her face, his smile broaden and he hugged her tightly, and she snuggled deeper against him as he did. His eyes closed and he sighed contentedly when suddenly they opened in panic. "Computer, what time is it?" With an answering chirp the computer told him it was 0725 and he relaxed just a bit, but his stomach tightened on him. Placing his fingers to Tal's temple he said softly, "I love you." Tal smiled for a moment, then slowly the smile faded and a slight frowned replaced it. Her head shook lightly back and forth but slowing until it stopped and then she nodded once.

Eugene kissed her forehead and slipped out of the bed and dressed. He made his way to the mess hall where he ran into the remains of the Wake, several people greeted him and offered him their condolences before Neelix brought him a plate. As he started to eat the Capt came in and after seeing Eugene, she moved over to speak with him. He smiled as she drew near, "Good morning Capt.," he said as he stood, "care for some breakfast?" Janeway smiled but shook her head. With a gesture back at the chairs Janeway and Eugene sat back down. "Eugene, I wanted to talk with and explain to you about my decision." Eugene nodded his head, "Capt., it is really okay, really it is. It was a slim chance you would agree to it, I figured that out after a few discussions with others on the ship." Janeway nodded, "Well I really wanted to tell you yesterday, but you were asleep at the time. We're going to have a service in a little bit in the cargo bay to say goodbye to your parents, if you would like to come."

Eugene sighed, "No, I appreciate it Capt, but I'd dealt with their deaths some time ago, and I would rather not share in the crew's grief over them any more then I have to. I hope you can understand that I don't mean any disrespect over it." Smiling Janeway nodded, "It's fine Eugene, it should be over around 0830 and we'll be ready to get back under way by ten hundred hours. I guess my next question is, do you want to come with us, or did you want to stay here on Nutera 4?"

Eugene looked at the Capt for a moment, "Capt, I don't ever want to be alone again, so if it is okay, I'd like to stay aboard." Janeway smiled at him and squeezing his hand she nodded. "I've got to get to the cargo bay, I just wanted to give you a heads up. We'll talk more in a little while." Eugene nodded as she got up and left. As he took his next bite of food he reached out with his thoughts and found Tal was getting dressed and Lt. Carey was standing by in Transporter room 2. Neelix stopped by the table before leaving to be sure Eugene didn't need anything else and then left.

After a few minutes the galley was empty and Eugene checked again on Tal and found she too was now in Transporter room 2 so he got up and made his way there. Chakotay called the men and women of Voyager to order then gestured to Harry, who stepped up and began to play one of his favorite songs, Imagine by John Lennon with his clarinet.

The corridors of Voyager were eerily quiet as he made his way through the ship. Eugene soon walked through the door of the Transporter room to see Tal and Lt. Carey behind the control panel. He stepped over to Tal as he asked Lt. Carey to lock the doors. Kissing Tal deeply first then looked at Lt. Carey, "Can they stop us from what we want to do Lt. Carey?" Shaking his head, "I don't believe so, I've locked the Bridge out of this room, and I isolated the protocols with the power cell and sensors to only accept commands from this terminal. The crew that are on the Bridge aren't as savvy as say Tuvok or Harry, so they won't be able to shut the power down to this transporter."

Eugene nodded his head, "I'm sorry I am doing this to you both, this means too much to me, and as much as I would love to stay here with you Tally, I can't make my parents go through the life as they did. I've left a message in 3 parts to the Capt, making it clear that you both are only doing this because of my persuasion. Lt. Carey, if you would activate the power cell please. Tally, would you begin scanning for the chronometric field please." They both just nodded, though Eugene could see a small tear escape her eyes.

Harry was about halfway through Imagine when Janeway's combadge beeped so she stepped out into the corridor. "Janeway to the Bridge, go ahead." "Capt, we didn't want to disturb you but sensors are picking up a energy field on the planet, and Capt, it's registering as a Chronometric field." Janeway's eyes shot open, "Stand by Bridge," Janeway stepped up to the door and gestured for Tuvok and Chakoyta to come out. Once the door closed she filled them in on what was going on. Tuvok spoke, "Ensign, did you try a command override to disable the power cell?" "Affirmative Sir, we've tried everything we could think of, hold on a second Sir." Janeway looked at Tuvok, "Ensign report." "Capt, we now have an active sensor scan going on into the energy field, we can not shut it down."

Tuvok looked up at the ceiling, "Computer, who initiated the sensor scan?" "Lt. Carey." "Computer, suspend Lt. Carey's authorization and terminate sensor scan." "Unable to comply, sensor control has been re-routed to Transporter room 2." Janeway turned and headed off to Transporter room 2 closely followed by Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Lt. Carey how is the power cell's reserves?" Eugene asked. "Energy field is consuming power at an exponential rate, if we don't get them in the next 3 minutes, the field will decay." Lt. Carey responded. Eugene slammed his hand against the wall, "How is your scan going Tally? Have you found them?" Fear was on her face, regardless to his mental suggestions her own self doubt was causing mistakes, "Not well Eugene, I have found them, but I, I'm having a hard time narrowing down where to pull them from, the data keeps jumping about and just when I think I got it, I get confused." Eugene turned to her, and pulled her close kissing her. "Tally, I didn't choose you to do this because I care for you, I chose you because I know you can do this, I could have picked someone else, but I trust you. Just relax and do your best."

Tal smiled at him and nodded, as she turned back to the sensor data the intercom chirped, "Eugene, this is Capt Janeway, stand down Mister, and open these doors now." Eugene sighed, time was almost out, the door would open soon and all the effort would be lost. Tal squealed, "I got them!" "Bless your soul Tally, Lt. Carey, bring them home now." Eugene commanded. Lt. Carey transferred the ship's sensor lock to the Transporter and initiated transport. The security locks Lt. Carey placed on the doors were finally over ridden and the doors opened admitting the Capt, Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Lt. Carey, disengage the transporter and stand down, you to crewman Celes." Eugene held his hand up, it's too late Capt, in a moment for good or ill, my parents will be back, please don't be too hard on Tally or Lt. Carey, they only did it because I made them. Please tell my parents I love them and that their return home is worth the sacrifice." Eugene closed his eyes for a moment and both Tal and Lt. Carey shook their heads as they looked about, "Eugene? What have you done?" Tal grabbed him, "What have you done?!"

Lt. Carey looked down, at once all the info flooding his conscious mind, "Capt, we got a problem, we're losing signal strength, the energy field is collapsing and we haven't gotten them out yet."

Tuvok moves up to the console and nods to the Capt, "Capt, the situation is grave, the time field is causing very slow transmission, It's going to be close, I'm not sure it's going to work." The Capt stepped over to where Eugene was holding Tal, "You may have just condemned yourself along with your parents, I hope you are happy." Eugene's head came up "Mother?" He turned and saw the shapes of his parents beginning to take form on the pad, "Father! Mother!" Everyone turned to look at the pad, they saw Kes's eyes suddenly open wide and heard her disembodied scream, "Eugene!" They heard Tal begin crying and as they looked they saw Eugene, his hand outstretched towards his parents and he faded as if never having been there.

Tal ran out of the Transporter before it completely shut down. Kes fell to the floor crying as Tom knelt down to see if she was okay. Janeway stepped up to help check on Kes, Kes clung to Tom a bit harder then he was comfortable with, but in the name of friendship he endured it. "Let's get you both down to sickbay, make sure you are both okay." Tom was confused as they walked to Sickbay, Kes just kept saying to him, "But he's gone, don't you understand? Eugene is gone!"

It took a tranquilizer and Neelix to quiet Kes down a bit. Harry hugged his friend then punched him in the arm, "Don't ever do that again!" Tom looked at Harry, "What's the big deal? We walk out of the cave and you guys beamed us back up. You act like we were dead or something." Harry looks at him sadly and says, "You were, and your son brought you back." "Harry, have you been sniffing warp plasma again? I don't have a son." Tom reminded him. Harry shook his head, "Let me tell you about Eugene."

After only a few minutes of story, Tom's eyes became red and tears began to flow and he pushed passed his friend and went to Kes and the two clung to each other, their sobs if not their tears echoed through the room. Janeway stepped up to Chakotay and whispered, "Let's get underway, and give these two some time with their grief." Chakotay could only nod, his own eyes showed his sympathy for his friend and crew mate. Following Janeway's gestures everyone left Sickbay, Neelix was the last to leave, he walked up and put his arms around them both, then kissed them on the head before leaving.

Once in the hall Neelix turned to go to the galley, he needed a distraction, while he was so happy they were back, he was so sad for their grief and his own grief over Eugene, he had come to love him deeply in the short time he was there. But it was as if his own love spoke to him again and he stopped, "Computer, location of Tal Celes." Tal was crying on her bed in the room she shared with other crewmen. She ignored the computer chirp announcing someone at the door, the second one she screamed out to go away. Her combadge chirped and she heard Neelix, "Tal, this is Neelix, I, I wanted to talk to you for just a moment please."

Tal screamed into her pillow then raised her head. "Come in", it seemed to take every ounce of energy she had to say it. As the door opened she saw Neelix, his red eyes and tear stained face. "I don't really want to intrude," Neelix said as he stepped in. "I can see now you already know, is there anything I can do for you? I know you two got kind of close, I have to admit, I did, I'm really going to miss him a lot." Fresh tears started down Tal's face as she stepped over to Neelix and hugged him tight, as if he too was simply going to disappear on her.

Epilogue:

Kes walked into Sickbay and like every time she has for the last month the computer automatically activated the Dr. "Ah, good morning Kes, I hope you slept well, ready for today's lesson?" The Dr. asked with his over large smile he had anytime Kes came into his presence. Kes smiled back, "Good morning Dr. I am feeling better, but I am not sure I will ever be over Eugene." The Dr. nodded at Kes, "I can't really understand the emotional side, but I do understand the variables in it. I know you and Tom were only in that cave a few minutes, but a lot sure happened in that few minutes. Tom's been strangely absent from here this past month; how is he doing?"

Kes picks up a medical tricorder and puts it in the diagnostic station to ensure it is ready for use. "We've talked a few times, but I think he is avoiding me because of the situation, which is why he probably hasn't been here." The Dr. nodded "Perhaps I should speak with Mr. Kim, they are close friends, I'd hate to have to order him down here, but I want to be sure he is okay."

The doors of the Sickbay open as Tal Celes walked into Sickbay. When she saw Kes she stopped dead in her tracks and the Dr. noticed she shifted as if about to turn to leave, "Ah, Crewman Celes, what brings you to Sickbay?" "Oh, ah, well at first I thought I had an upset stomach, but I think it might just be some of Neelix's cooking, I think I might just go lay down for a bit." Kes smiled, "Nonsense Tal, please come in and let's check to be sure." Reluctantly Tal moved over to the biobed that Kes and the Dr. stepped over to, then sat down on it. "Do you have any other symptoms Tal?" Kes asked.

Tal looked from Kes to the Dr. as she replied, "Well I have been nauseous for several days now, been feeling kind of tired and run down even though I have slept all night." Kes nods, "Just nauseous or have you actually been sick?" Swallowing hard Tal looked at Kes, "Sick, several times, can't seem to keep anything down until late afternoon." The Dr.'s eyes narrow as Kes enters the data, "Well let's see what the scans can show, temperature is a little high but still normal, blood pressure is good, lung function is excellent, a bit of over production of stomach acid and, wait, what's this?" The Dr. looked over Kes's shoulder at the tricorder, Kes looks up at Tal with a smile, "Tal, congratulations, you are going to be a mom." Kes's emotions kick up a notch in excitement, "You're pregnant!"

Tal looked lost and looked between Kes and the Dr., "But, but, he, but it, it was only that one day. And inter species pregnancies are very rare for Bajorans." Kes smiled at Tal, "Ah Kes, I just remembered, we had those cultures growing, would you mind checking them while I finish here with Ms Celes?" The Dr. asked Kes, Kes nodded at the Dr. and squeezed Tal's hand as she left the Sickbay.

The Dr. looked at Tal, "Eugene is the father isn't he?" Tal could only nod her head, "You hadn't spoken with Kes or Mr. Paris about your relationship with Eugene?" Tal swallowed hard, "No, it's all so strange, I mean, we pulled them back before they had him, so if he didn't exist, how can I be pregnant?" Shaking his head the Dr. replied, "I'm not sure, temporal paradoxes, it's hard to say sometimes how they turn out, but since we still remember him and the events surrounding him, I have to say it has to be possible. I guess the real question is how do you want to handle the pregnancy?"

Tal looked at the Dr. quizzically, "I'm not sure what you mean, it's not like I could give him up for adoption." "Him?" The Dr., asked confused, "We haven't identified the sex yet." Tal smiled, "Just as a simple way of addressing the baby." The Dr. smiled back, "Of course, well there is always the option of terminating the pregnancy if you want." Tal's eyes opened wide and her face flushed, "Terminate Eugene's and my child? Never, we may have only known each other for a day, but no, I could never do that." The Dr. smiled, "I'm glad, might I make a suggestion then. Go and speak with the Capt., about this, maybe she can think of a way to go about speaking with Kes and Mr. Paris about this."

Tal nodded, "I think I will, thank you Dr. can we keep this from everyone else for now?" Smiling the Dr replied, "Of course, Dr., Patient confidentiality and all. And for your sickness, try eating some saltines, they can help a little, if nothing else give you something so you don't have dry heaves." Tal smiled as she left. Not even 5 minutes later Kes walked back in, "Oh, Tal already left? I wanted to talk with her, for some reason she seems really uncomfortable around me since all this happened. Did I do something wrong Dr.?" "Oh no, I am sure you didn't, Ms Celes has always had confidence issues, perhaps that is all you are picking up on," the Dr. lied as best he could.

Capt Janeway was sitting in her Ready room going through the latest Engineering report when her door chimed. "Come." She simply stated. The doors opened and Tal walked into the room, as the doors closed Janeway looked up. "Crewman Celes, what a wonderful surprise, I think this is the first time you have been to my Ready room. Is everything okay?" Tal nodded, "I need some advice and I need to tell you something." Janeway continued to smile and pointed to the couches by the windows, "Can I get you something Tal?" Janeway asks as she walks over to the replicator. Tal shook her head as Janeway got a cup of coffee. She moved up to the couch and sat down, "Well, I guess you should tell me what it is you need me to know and then we can deal with the advice."

Tal looked out the window, "Well I'm not sure how to, so, I'm pregnant." Janeway nearly spilled her coffee, but recovered quickly and smiling at Tal, "Tal, that is wonderful news, how far along are you?" Tal tried to smile at her acceptance but was still intimidated, "Well, just over a month, the Dr. just confirmed it." Janeway was still smiling while sipping the coffee, "Congratulations, I really mean it. Who is the lucky guy?" Tal kind of fidgeted a bit before answering, "May-maybe you should put your coffee down for a moment Capt."

Looking quizzically at Tal Janeway thought maybe it was a Bajoran etiquette issue so she sat the coffee down and looked back at Tal. Tal took a deep breath, "Capt, I need to know how to go about telling Kes and Lt. Paris I'm carrying their grand child." Mentally Janeway's jaw was laying on the floor as she stared at Tal in almost total disbelief, "Eugene? Eugene's the father? How? When?" Janeway seemed to see a mental image she didn't want and continued, "Skip that, I know how, when did this happen?" Tal almost laughed out loud that even a hard chiseled woman could be thrown for a loop, maybe there was a hope for her she thought. "We met the last day he was on board, we kind of hit it off, one thing lead to another and" she trailed off but just kind of gestured towards her stomach.

Janeway's smile turned into a light hearted laugh at her words and action. "Oh Tal, this is wonderful news, I can understand your reluctance about telling them. I would bet the best way to start would be to tell Kes first, I'll help you if you want, and then she can help tell Tom. I know the situation is a bit strange, but I think they will actually be happy once it sinks in, especially Kes." Tal was almost relieved, "Would you help me tell her please?" Janeway nodded then tapped her combadge, "Janeway to Kes, please report to my Ready room." Tal's face registered her shock, "Now?" Janeway smiled and nodded, "Now."

Tal found herself nervous all over again as she sat there, almost feeling like a scolding was coming. And then Kes was there in the room, Tal was trying to get control of her breathing as Janeway ask Kes to come up and join them on the couch. After Kes sat down Janeway spoke, "Kes, Tal had something she wanted to talk with you about. Tal?" Kes smiled as she turned her attention to Tal, she could see how nervous she was, "It's okay Tal, you can talk to me about anything." Tal smiled weakly at Kes as she tried to find the words, Janeway just nodded at her in encouragement.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Kes, you know I am pregnant, you did the scan yourself, what you don't know is, you are going to be a grandmother." The last came out so fast from her mouth and mumbled that Kes totally missed it. She sat there for a moment turning the sounds around in her mind trying to figure out what she had just said. She could see by the Capt's face she was really excited and happy, but no matter how she tried it she couldn't get it. Kes looked at Tal, "I'm sorry Tal, I can tell you're nervous, but that last bit came out too fast, I didn't understand." Tal closed her eyes tightly, "You're going to be a Grandmother, Eugene is the father."

At first Tal thought she was under attack, but quickly realized Kes was crying and hugging her tightly. She opened her eyes as Kes relaxed her grip and looked deeply into her eyes. Kes was all smiles as she ran her hand through her hair and kissed her cheeks. Of all the scenarios that went through her mind, this was not among any of them. Timidly then Tal spoke, "So you are happy?" Kes could only nod her head. Tal spoke a bit more confidently, "Well now I just have to tell Mr. Paris." Kes smiled, "Don't worry about Tom, we'll tell him together."


	6. Chapter 6 - Conclusion to Epilogue

While the wound in Kes's heart was still present, the heaviness of Eugene's sacrifice was instantly healed by Tal's news and she just couldn't seem to stop smiling at Tal or the Capt. "Capt, is Tom on duty right now?" Kes asked. Janeway nodded in response, "He is, but I think we can make an exception for this, do you want to tell him here or somewhere else?" Kes looked from Janeway to Tal and then smiled, "If you don't mind, I think we should tell him in a special way, in Sickbay." Janeway just smiled and nodded at her. Kes still holding Tal's hand stood and walked with her out the passage way exit and entered a Turbo-lift.

Janeway walked to the replicator and placed her glass back in it then commanded "Recycle." She turned and walked out the door onto the Bridge. Looking about the Bridge, she turned to Chakotay as she sat down, "Anything to report Commander?" Chakotay smiled, "Nothing Capt., everything is normal, on course for Earth and traveling at warp 7.8." After several minutes the intercom chirped and Kes's voice came across "Lt. Paris, report to Sickbay please." Tom looked up confused then looked back at the Capt, and Chakotay. Janeway nodded, "I think we can spare you for a bit Tom. Janeway to Kes, Mr. Paris is on his way."

Janeway's smile was about to sprain her cheeks as Tom entered the Turbo-lift. Chakotay looked at her, speaking quietly "Capt? What's going on?" As the lift doors closed Janeway leaned over and whispered, "Tom's about to find out he is going to be a Grandfather." Chakotay sat back with a shocked expression on his face; he then leaned back in, "Capt?" Janeway laughed, "Crewman Celes is pregnant with Eugene's child." A smile curled on his lips and then erupted into a laugh, "Think we could turn on the Sickbay monitor so we can watch?" Janeway laughed, "Don't tempt me!"

Tom entered Sickbay and saw Kes standing next to a biobed with Tal sitting on it, seeing Kes brought back the pain of the loss of Eugene. He began steeling himself as Kes turned towards him, "Thanks for coming Tom, the Dr. is in the galley and Tal came in with an upset stomach, I'm not sure I am reading this right and wanted a second opinion." Tom nodded, "No problem Kes, always glad to lend a hand." He replied forcing a smile on his face. Taking the tricorder Tom reset it then said, "This shouldn't take long Ms Celes." Tom ran the tricoder down, picking up the same readings Kes did about an hour earlier. Slowly Tom's arm came to a stop at her abdomen, tapping a few controls and checking again. Kes was about to leap out of her skin, she was struggling to keep the smile off her face, watching her was keeping Tal's nerves normal, but she was having a hard time not breaking out laughing. Tom started to turn towards Kes and she quickly tilted her head down a bit to look at the tricorder as she tried to get the smile off her face. Tom pointed at one of the readings, "Is this the reading that you wanted my opinion on Kes?" Kes could only nod and Tom looked back at Tal, "Congratulations Ms Celes, you're going to have a baby."

Kes stepped up closer to Tom and linked her arm through his and looking up into his eyes, "Congratulations Tom, you and I are going to be Grandparents!" Tom looked at Kes like she just transformed into a Borg, "Kes, that isn't funny." Kes got up in Tom's face, "I'm being serious, Eugene and Tal created a child; our grand child is now growing inside of Tal. Tom could see Tal was now nervous and while Kes's expression was a bit stern, her smile still tugged at the edges of her mouth. He started to speak, then stopped, his eyes closed for a second, then opened as he said "Wait" then his mouth closed again then looking at Tal, "You're not kidding with me, you and Eugene, you-you", "You're going to have Eugene's baby?"

Slowly nodding her head Tal replied, "No kidding Mr. Paris, Eugene is the father." A slow smile erupted on Tom's face and he hugged her tightly to him, Kes stepped up and placed her arms about them both, Tom looked at Kes, his eyes red and a few tears sliding down his cheeks his smile broaden as he placed an arm about Kes and hugged them both tightly. "Just call me Tom, rank doesn't mean anything to family." Tom said finally. Tal smiled and hugged them both tighter, "Only if you call me Tal from now on." Tom and Kes laughed, which got Tal to laughing as well.

Tom pulled back, "Perhaps we should go someplace more comfortable and talk?" Both ladies looked at Tom and nodded. As Tal slid off the bed Kes looked up, "Computer, activate EMH." With an answering chirp, the crackle of an energy matrix came alive and the Dr. looked at the 3 of them, "Please state the nature, oh yes, were you pleasantly surprised Mr. Paris?" The 3 of them started laughing again as Tom nodded, "Yes I was Doc, and thank you for the use of the facility." The Dr. nodded then looked at Tal, "I've sent you a nutritional guideline and scheduled regular prenatal appointments, but do not hesitate to come see me any time you have questions or concerns. And don't forget to replicate prenatal vitamins immediately." Tal smiled as Kes hugged her again, "I will Dr. thank you." "Tal, if you need anything, at any time I'm here for you." Tom told her as they moved out the Sickbay doors.

The trio made their way down the corridors of Voyager, laughing, smiling and hugging as they went. They entered into the Galley still carrying on, which had everyone turn and look at them. Tom just waved at everyone as they made their way to the corner table, Kes gestured for Neelix to come over, Tom held Tal's chair as she sat down as Kes took Neelix's hand and pulled him over and took a seat next to Tal and Tom sat down on the other side, so Neelix took the final chair. "My, you three seem to be in great spirits today and I must say it is wonderful to see." Neelix said as he smiled at them broadly. Tom looked at Neelix, "And why shouldn't we be, it's not often we find out we're going to be Grandparents, or parent in Tal's case."

Neelix's mouth dropped as he sputtered a bit, "What marvelous news!" Then something seemed to hit him, "Wait, you mean, Eugene is the father? But, how is that possible?" And just as quickly as the first hit he was hit again, "Oh who cares, congratulations Tal, and to you two as well. Let me go whip up something in honor of the news." As he started to get up, Kes kissed his cheek and smiled at him, "Thank you." Neelix's heart warmed at her smile and touch and he moved off into the kitchen.

Tom leaned in as he spoke, "You know Tal, after the initial shock of Eugene and coming to grips with it, I inappropriately began avoiding Kes," he took Kes's left hand with his right, "and I have to say, I am really sorry for that. While I didn't want to endure the pain of what could have been anymore, it was still so wrong to shut myself off from you, I should have leaned on you and allowed you to lean back, I hope you can forgive me." Kes could only smile back and nod her head at Tom. "Now I find myself hungry for some more information about Eugene, how did you two meet?"

Kes smiled at Tal as she looked at them, "Well, actually we met here in the Galley; it was pretty packed with everyone trying to figure out the interference with the scanning beam they tried to find you two with. The only other table had Mortimer sitting at it and I really didn't want to subject myself to him, so I came over and asked if I could join him. It seemed like he was kilometers away and I think it kind of shocked him. But we sat and talked a little about you two, I explained I really didn't know much about you as we didn't really socialize." Neelix walked up with a bottle and some glasses, "I thought you might enjoy some apple cider, since alcohol is on the no-no list." He sat the glasses down and poured them their first glass and went back to the kitchen.

Tom lifted his glass, "To Tal and the baby." Tal could only smile as Kes lifted her glass and then clinked her glass into the others saying "To Tal and the baby!" After a small sip Tal continued, "I told him about some of your Holo-deck programs and he seemed interested so we went down and I ran Sandrine's for him. We had several glasses from the bottle you have Sandrine keep for you and man, for senthyhol it really had some kick to it." Tom kind of laughed, "I think maybe I better change that program. As a joke I programmed that bottle so if anyone else ordered it, it would be the real thing." Tal just stared at him for a moment then started laughing, "Well maybe if it hadn't been real I might not be pregnant now." Kes began to laugh with her and soon Tom followed suit.

Tal took another drink, "We decided to try a different program when I saw your Martian Earth View program, so we decided to try it, he was so cute when he asked what a Martian was," she giggled while Tom and Kes laughed. "So the program started and he almost fell when the scene changed. The computer had to explain the car to us of course; we had it highlight Earth so I pointed it out to him and he leaned down and looked up my arm towards Earth when he told me he liked my perfume. He turned his head back and kissed me and things continued from there." Tal was a bit red at this point and both Tom and Kes chuckled and thanked her. Neelix arrived about then with a sweet concoction and served them a large piece each, "Are you going to keep this a secret for now?" Neelix asked. Tom looked at Kes, who then looked at Tal. "I think I want to for right now, if that is okay?" Tal responded. All 3 nodded then laughed as Tom said "I'm sure the Dr. will blab first."


End file.
